Someone to Help Me
by FiftyshadesTwilightgirl
Summary: Secrets can be deadly, Bella runs away from her abusive husband, and ends up working in a popular mens night club as a waitress. The man who owns the club has his eyes on Bella, and he would do anything to protect her even kill anyone who would dare touch or harm her.
1. Introduction

Secrets can be deadly, Bella runs away from her abusive husband, and ends up working in a popular mens night club as a waitress. The man who owns the club has his eyes on Bella, and he would do anything to protect her even kill anyone who would dare touch or harm her.  
But a first meeting Edward is well into women and has two diffrent specific women he loves to have in his office and in his bed, but will he change his ways for Bella?

**_Unfortanley i do not own Twilight or any of its characters, it all belongs to Stephanie Myer :( _**  
**_But i do own this story :) Read Review and enjoy! :)_**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Another hit to the face, another black eye, another bloodied lip, and broken rib, I sighed as i wrapped my ribs up tightly, tonight was just like any other night, i did something to piss him off and he takes it out by beating the shit out of me it wasn't always this way he used to be sweet and loving.  
I met James Hunter in highschool, my freshman year he was the highschool jock, i was the new girl everyone was interested in, who soon became the highscoll cheer captin and popular girl, anyways before i was cheer captin even cheerleader James and I started talking he was handsome, tall, and well mysterious, dark blonde hair that was medium length and gourgeous blue eyes, where as i was the ordinary looking one brown eyes, aurburn hair that came past my shoulders, and a slim figure, he always said i had the perfect figure, now it was different.  
We started dating and were considered the perfect couple, and most likely to get married, how accurate was that?  
My parents loved him, to them he was the perfect guy and i could never find anyone better, we graduated highschool, and both started college James was studying to be a police officer, and i wanted to be a teacher.  
He proposed to me on our two year anniversary, then my parents put all their money into paying for everything, it was a huge wedding and very expensive, i was happy there was the thing i was.  
After three months of marrige he made me leave college to sty home and take care of him, not one of my better choices i should have left then because after that things just got worse, I had to quit my job at Ginny's a small resturaunt in Seattle, so i could be a stay at home wife, then the beatings began he would come home and if one thing was wrong i would get hit, at first it was just smacks across the face and head, then it was thrown across the room, kicked, punched, stabbed, pushed into stuff.  
Now we have been married a year, i have had two miscarriges and given up on life, and tonight i was quickly fixing his dinner, he was now police chief at Seattle station, i quickly sat his dinner out when i heard his car pull up and was just putting his juice on the table "hello wife" he smirked as he kissed me roughly then shoved me away and sat down at the table eating i wasnt allowed to eat he said i was to fat, then he threw the plate across the room oh shit "this chicken tastes like shit!" he yelled grabbing me by the neck and slamming me down agaisnt the steps and punching me in the face and rib, then ripped my dress off, he made me wear dresses and skirts he said i had to look good for him "you look like a slutty whore, say it say i'm a whore!" he yelled punching me, "i'm a whore" i cried as he plunged his length into me "say you like it when i fuck you like a whore" he panted shoving hard into me "I like it when you fuck me like a whore" I wined, i felt nothing no orgasams he couldnt give them to me anymore i was never turned on by him.  
He squeezed my nipples hard making me scream out in pain of course he thinks hes pleasuring me, hes so wrong then he rammed harder jerking my head back by my hair "say it Izzy" ugh i hated that nickname then he punched me again "say it!" he screamed "I'm your little whore" i sighed, and he moaned cuming inside of me "now sit there" he growled getting up and opening the door when there was a knock and yes he was still naked, "vicky" he grinned, Victoria worked at Naked Legs a strip joint and James met her there, "you are going to watch this whore" he grinned, he made me watch him and Victoria fuckover and over and sometimes he would have Victoria tourture me while they he fucked her from behind, "oh oh oh james, fuck me uhhh yes" she moaned, "scream for me baby" of course hes sweer to her "uhhH!" she screamed as he rammed into her against the couch moving it as they fucked. "go somewhere bitch" he looked at me as he fucked Victoria now on the kitchenn table.  
I went to the shower and let the hot water run over me and wash away the dried blood, as i listened to Jame and Victoria fuck in our bedroom they could go at it all night.  
When i finally got out and got dressed in my tight black sweats and pink tank top then came out, James and Victoria were passed out on the bed completly naked.  
That's when i made my move, i tip toed down the steps and slipped on my nike tennis shoes then went out the door and ran, i didnt know where i was going, i had no money and had no where to go, my parents wouldnt believe me, they never have, and my mom just tells me not to make him mad.  
It was raining and i was freezing as i walked along the interstate safe right, well anything was better than being with James.  
I was shivering and so cold, all i knew was i kept walking and i wasnt going to stop, I got lucky when a bus pulled over and let me on for free it was headed to New York City, that was far enough for me.  
When i got to New York i realized i had nothing, no where to go shit i was sqrewed i sighed as i hugged myself from the cold winter winds, and walked down the streets then ran smack dab into someone "i am so sorry" I gasped as i looked at a girl about my height with long shoulder blade length brown, layered hair, and side swept bangs, dark blue eyes, dark blue skinny jeans, black knee high platform high heeled boots, a long black pea coat, and black beanie "its okay" she smiled softly then frowned, "are you staying anywhere?" she looked me over, "no" I grumbled, "come with me I'm headed to work" she grinned grabbing my hand and pulling me behind her she led me into a huge black building and inside it was huge tables and chairs everywhere, and black and blue lights lit up the room "welcome to Twilight the nightclub for men" she smiled taking off her coat, showing a black corset top, it was so warm in here.  
"first thing first we need a waitress interested?" she giggled happily "yeah i guess", she hopped up and down "good come by the way I'm Alice" she giggled pulling me to a huge black metal door and knocked "bella" I mummbled "hang on" a man yelled out of breath, "uhhh" i heard a girl moaning "thats right you like it rough baby" he moaned, "yes Edward oh FUCK!" she screamed, "fuck" he yelled, "ugh" Alice groaned rolling her eyes, "what" a god opened the door, his hair was a perfect mess of bronze, he was shirtless, showing off his six pack, and muscular arms, then his eyes his eyes were heaven, so green "we have a girl here she'd like a job her name's Bella" Alice grinned, "ugh" he looked me over "fix her up then i'll decide" he rolled his eyes "now go away" he hissed "yes brother" Alice sneered, "round two" i heard him say then shut the door, then heard something slam against the wall, "now lets start with this hair" she smiled pulling out scissors.  
Three hours went by and she was finaly done "okay i am amazing" she giggled pushing me towards a mirror, my hair was at my shoulders now, layered and side swept bangs, she had put me in a thigh high red leather dress, and black platform sandals with criss cross straps and 4 1/2 inch heels, she had applied makeup perfectly "now lets go" she giggled and pulled me back to the door and knocked "damint hold on!" He moaned, "EDWARD" a diffrent girls voice screamed "fuck" he yelled "get back to work be back in here at twelve" he ordered as he opened the door "yes baby" A tall blonde came out in a way short black silk dress that showed all of her cleavage she could be a model, long blonde hair that touched her shoulder blades, bright blue eyes, and perfect cuves "alice" she smirked, "slut" Alice sneered, wow Alice seemed to not like her "well" she looked at Edward "fine fill her in and get her started " he went back in the office and shut the door "that is my brother and owner Edward, this is a mens club they come drink and come for the women only thing is they cant get grabby they can touch your hand thats all they touch or grab anything else their outta here, you can sit with them talk, if they order you a drink we girls have a trick" she picked up a full shot glass and put all the liquid in her mouth then grabbed an empty beer bottle, "they think you are downing it with a beer when really your spitting it in a bottle, you can drink if you want but some choose not to cause well they dont want the headache in the morning, this" she put a silver neacklace on me with a T charm on it and a small red button on the back "is to push to alert the bodyguard or bouncer whichever when a man gets grabby or starts cursing at you" she smiled, "the bouncer this is Emmett" the dude was huge muscle huge, had short brown hair and blue eyes "Emm is my brother, this is bella" she grinned "hi Belly boo" he grinned, "this is Jazz well Jasper my husband he's the bartender" she smiled at a wavy haired blonde man, with blue eyes "Jazz this is bella" she grinned, "nice to meet you" he smiled in a southren accent "and this beautiful lady is my sister n law Rosalie" she giggled standing beside a tall blonde with blue eyes, shoulder length blonde hair, and a perfect body "rose or rosie will do" she smiled, "those two are the whores of twilight" Rose sneered pointing at the blonde i seen earlier "lauren, and thats tanys" she frowned, tanya was tall strawberry blonde, her hair was chopped bluntly at her shoulders, she was beautiful, blue/green eyes, a curvy figure "they have sex with the Edward 24/7" Rose gagged, and i laughed softly.  
"what the hell are you'll doing work" Edward came out in a tight black shirt "do you see anyone in here" Alice rolled her eyes, "if your bored go fuck one of the blonde whores" Rose sneered "shut up Rose" Tanya glared at her, "make me tramp" she yelled "whos this" she looked at me "Bella" I sighed, "well bella" she looked me over, "your to fat you need to slim down" she looked digscusted "uh exscuse me she looks fine!" Alice yelled, "she has a great body, jealous" Rose smirked, "hardly" Tanya sneered "Tanya! My office" Edward yelled, she smiled and walked past us "thats right go get your brains fucked out what brains you have left" Rose muttered "anyways when you wait on someone, this is what you do" Alice walked over to Rose "Hi I'm Alice, I'll be your server tonight what can i start you out with? then you go get whatever he wants just dont let him get grabby" she smiled, "uh uh uh uh" we heard moaning then pounding on the wall "ugh" Rose slammed her head on the bar, "fuck me fuck me" Tanya cried, "customers" Alice yelled, but Tanya and Edward kept fucking, and she only got louder "whore" Rose mummbled then sighed. We watched Alice wait on the two guys "two Jacks on the rocks", then Tanya came out her hair a mess "hi hoe" Rose smirked.  
The club filled up quickly, and i was on a roll i was currently on my fifth customer apparently a regular Mike Newon he told me, he defintley was not handsome, he was short, had blonde messy hair, green eyes, and was not in shape, he was currently on his sixth drink "sit talk" he ordered, I sighed and sit down "your sexy" he grinned and i felt his hand under the table on my leg and i jumped up "sorry sir no grabbing" i smiled sweetly, "well we could always leave" he smirked standing up with his glass then grabbed my arm tightly "no thanks" I jerked my arm back causing him to spill his drink on him "bitch!" he slurred bringing his fist back to hit me, i froze and saw james's face and waited for the punch "time to leave Newton" Emmett grabbed him dragging him out the door "Bella my office now!" Edward yelled making me flinch, i was still shaking from Mike, i went to his office and he slammed the door behind me "you have that damn alarm for a reason!" he yelled going to grab the neacklace and i jumped then put my hands in front of my face in defense "Bella?" his voice was lower i liked it his way "who hurt you" he frowned, "no one i will use the alarm next time sorry" I stuttered and left his office.  
The rest of the night was great, and i got great tips "welp it is officially day time and i am tired as hell" Alice sighed, "Bella office" Edward spoke softly, "Edward" tanya and lauren giggled "no" he sneered, and i went in "what?" I sighed as he shut the door "who?" he looked at me, i sighed and told him the whole story of James, when i was done he looked angry "can i go now, i got to find a hotel" I frowned standing up "Your not staying in a hotel" he looked at me, then there was a knock on the door "we're ready Eddi" Lauren giggled, "five minutes" he sighed then looked at me "on second thought" he opened the door, they were both in skimpy lingirae "oh" they looked at me glaring "go home" he shut the door in their faces then looked at me.  
"your staying at my place" he smiled softly, then stepped close to me "i dont know why but i feel very protective of you" he sighed, "come on" he smiled, leading me out to a red 2013 bmw 135i convertible and i got in, e sped along the highway and pulled into a apartment complex, he opened my door and led me inside "well this is diffrent like the new taste" a tall dark skinned man with shrt black spiked hair smirked looking me over "she's not like them and your not to touch or talk to her" Edward sneered pulling me beside him then led me up the steps "Jacob black he's bad news" Edward looked at me, then we entered a room, it was huge like a mini house "here" he handed me one of his shirts "so you dont have to sleep in that" he smiled, ten led me to a bedroom "this will be your room, if you need anything help yourself and my room is right across from the kitchen, goodnight Bella" he smiled and closed the door, i took my clothes off and put the shirt off then curled up under the warm blankets and quickly fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 2

chapter 2

Over the next few months Edward and i grew alot closer, and i was loving my job i got more of a backbone thanks to Alice and Rose.  
I sighed laying in bed staring at the ceiling as the sun shown through and i slowly fell asleep that night was the first time i dreamed of James, I woke up screaming and in a cold sweat, I sighed and laid back shaking my head, James was probably having fun with Victoria why would he want me?  
I looked at my clock five pm, ugh i was glad tomorrorow was Sunday and the club was closed, i got up got dressed in a strapples purple tight corset top, with black lace, and a black leather skirt that came a little past my thighs, and black Jessica Simpson Platform sandals, then brushed my hair out and took the flat iron to it.  
I grabbed my black tommy girl bow-accent peacoat, car keys and left, I got in my 2013

Acura NSX Hybrid Concept Car, and left it was December and it was snowing in New York and the club was getting more packed by men the closer it got to Christmas, i sighed pulling behind the club and went in "Belly boo!" Emmett yelled helping Jasper put some boxes of Tequila up "hey Emmy Bear, Jazzy" I grinned, "you have snow in your hair" Emmett grinned, "well dopey it is snowing" I rolled my eyes, i walked by Edward's office i have learned to not knock or go in unless he comes out first, for the simple reason Tanya or Lauren, or both could be in there, i sighed as i took my coat off and put it behind the bar, he came early so i was sure one of them was in there.  
"Ugh its so cold out there" Rose wined coming in and pulling off her black peacoat revealing a red strapples silk knee high dress, and black peep toe heels, "i know" i sighed sitting at the bar and smiling, then Tanya came from the kitchen, okay so maybe Lauren was in there "is Edward here?" she looked at us, and Lauren came out behind Tanya "yep" Jasper came behind the bar and put up so bottles of vodka, "but he didnt answer the door for us" they pouted, Tanya was in a way short black leather dress, and lauren was in a yellow halter thigh high dress "maybe you'll are boring him" Alice giggled coming from the stock room carrying some napkins, and wearing her faviorate dark green strappless jessica simpson thigh high dress, I took a pack of napkins from her and started filling up the napkin holders on the tables "oh please he could never get bored with us, he likes the way we ride and scream" Tanya smirked, "and on that note" Rose grabbed a bottle of vodka and sipped from it.  
Edward came out looking around "Alice Christmas is a week away so we're gonna decorate tomorrorow for the holidays" he rubbed his neck "how long have you been here?" I looked at him, "since twelve, had to do inventory, and make sure we are all ready for tonight, its going to be a busy night" he sighed "a bachlor party is coming, party of twelve", he rubbed his temples "good gives Bella something to do" Lauren smirked at me, "actually you and tanya will be dealing with them tonight" Edward looked at them, "but we, you", they stuttered, "no you will do what i hired you for" he grumbled, "you hired us because we gave you pleasure" Tanya pouted coming up to him, and he frowned "well now you'll are nothing but waitress" he rolled his perfect eyes, "Bella i need to see you" he grummbled and went to the office, "damn" Rose looked like she was going to burst into fits of laughter.  
"yes bossman" I came in shutting the door, he had his head laid on the desk "I need you to watch out tonight, Jacob Black and his buddies from work are coming, and he has his eyes on you, Alice will be serving them, you stay away from them" he looked at me then laid his head back down "migrane?" I looked at him, "ughh" he groaned then looked at me "how did you know?", "uhm abusive husband, quite alot of migranes" I frowned then went over to him then rubbed his shoulders, he groaned and laid his head back agaisnt the chair "better?" I smiled, and he nodded "take some tyenol" i smiled walking to the door, "bella i'm serious be careful tonight and use the alarm, i'll kill them if they touch you" he mummbled, "I'll be fine Edward" I smiled and left the office.  
People started piling in and the Jacob came in with a group of his friends, I ignored them and went about my customers.  
"two club sodas, a vodka extra olives, two cosmos, and two sex on the beach's" i sighed, "party?" Jasper laughed, "birthday party" I mummbled, "he just turned 21" i shook my head, "his buddies are sowing him a good time" I laughed, "kids" Jasper shook his head, "dont touch me!" a tall red headed guy yelled as Emmett drug him out his face pure anger "he grabbed my boobs" Rose shook her head, "didnt even have to push the button" she laughed, I smiled and took my tray "here you'll go, just wave or call if you need anything else" I smiled and walked over to my other customer "another glass of beer" he looked at me, he was seriously creepy looking, i went and got the beer then turned quickly and took him his beer, "hey waitress lady" the birthday boy yelled, "ugh lightweights" I mummbled, "yes sir" I smiled, "we need two cosmos, two dirty martinis, two tequila shots", I nodded and walked over to the bar placing their order "i have lightweights tonight their on their 3rd drink and already tipsy" i laughed, and took the drinks back over to them.  
I sighed as another group came in then went over to them unfortanley they sat beside Jacob and his buddies "careful, their at the horny drunk level" Alice grummbled carrying a tray of drinks to them, "Hello Ralph, Henery, Marty, and Fred I'll be your waitress tonight, what can i start you'll off with?", they were regulars and very funy older men "hello bella" Fred grinned, "we'll take a brewsky on the ice, and some cheesecake" they laughed, and i shook my head smiling then went to the bar and placed their drink orders "hey Angelea four cheesecakes" I yelled, and she nodded smiling Angelea was our club cook.  
I smiled and took their orders back over to them and was giving marty his beer when i got smacked right on my ass causing me to spill the beer all over him, Marty jumped up and i got prepared to get hit "Marty i am so sorry" I cried grabbing a towel off my tray and wiping his shirt "its okay Bella not your fault" he smiled and went to the bathroom "dude whats your problem!" I yelled turning around to look at Jacob and his buddies, Jacob held up his hands "all Paul" they all laughed "touch me again you'll are out!" i yelled, and went to the bar getting another beer for Marty "here you go Marty again I am so sorry" I smiled sitting the beer down "Bella its okay not your fault" he smiled sweetly, and i nodded "hey waitress lady!" 21 yr old yelled, ugh i went to walk by Black's table, and he smacked my ass so hard i could feel fire and pain "you know you want this" he grinned standing up "no i dont" I mummbled pushing the button on my neacklace, then he smacked well killed my ass again damn i was going to be soar, and grabbed my waist pulling me close to him "hey time to go!" Emmett yelled, "let her go" he glared at him "i think i like her like this" he smirked, "Black", shit Edward "Cullen" he smiled, then shoved me back mack ing me stumble, but I was caught by Emmett "thanks" I grummbled "no problem" he grinned, "its time to leave" Edward glared at him, "fine come on guys, see you later bella" he smiled and stuck his tongue out wagging it around, making me gag "pig" Alice shook her head, "waitress lady!" birthday boy yelled again "what?" I sighed turning to look at him "Rose take over them" Edward growled looking at the table of drunken boys, "bella come with me", shit was he mad at me? I pushed the button i followed him to the office and watched as he shut the door "are you okay?" he looked at me, "I'm fine" I smiled, "i am being serious" he frowned, "i am too, my ass hurts but i'm awesome" I smiled watching him sit down rubbing his head, "did you take tyenol?" I raised an eyebrow, "no" he frowned, i sighed and stuck my head out the door "Jazz give me the tyenol" he smiled handing me the bottle, then a glass of water "here take it" I ordered "now whos being the boss" he rolled his eyes, I smiled and rubbed his shoulders hard, he took the pills then groaned "that feels so good" he sighed, "do i need to find tanya or lauren for you?" and as if she heard Tanya came in "Edward the bachlor party doesnt want me or lauren anymore they are requesting the brunette in the purple top" she smirked looking at me then hate came across her face when she saw my hands on his shoulders "no you'll are on them" he was angry again "but they dont want us" she wined, "I dont care, now leave" he yelled and she stomped out slamming the door.  
"uhm i can do it" I shrugged, "no bachlor parties equals really drunk men", "uhm Edward I serve drunk men everynight" I frowned, he sighed and i started rubbing his shoulders again "you need to relax" I frowned, "I'm the boss cant" he rolled his eyes, then Lauren and Alice came in "shut up i was here first" Alice rolled her eyes, "Bella Marty and the others are asking for you" she smiled, "before you say it, i got this calm it down relax fuck Lauren if it helps" I squeaked the last part and walked out, "you like him, and he defintley is into you", Alice laughed "shut up" i shut the door behind me then smiled did Edward like me? I went over to Marty and the others "here you go Bella" Marty grinned handing me a twenty doller bill "your tip" he smiled, "thanks Marty" I smiled and watched them leave, i heard the metal door slam and Lauren come stomping out fixing her dress "wow" Alice laughed, i shook my head and went over to the birthday party "hi sexy lady" the 21 yr old slurred "i'm blake whats yor sexy name" he laughed along with his buddies "not interested" I smirked, "Jazz call a cab" I looked over at him and he nodded "a cab is coming for you'll" I mummbled, "we are not done!" Blake yelled standing up then falling on his face "i think you'll are" I rolled my eyes and walked away.  
The rest of the night went slow and we had way to many troublemakers, especially on Rose, "I hate drunks" Alice sighed, "me too" I laughed then walked over to Edward's door to knock and check on him, but then heard moans that turned into screams I rolled my eyes so much for thinking he liked me, and i went back to the bar "hows Edward?" Alice smirked, "fine" I grummbled grabbing a bottle of Tequila and going to a booth and laid back agaisnt the wall "Oh god yes Edward!" Tanya screamed, that did it i chugged the bottle down, then stood up and grabbed another "bell?" Rose frowned, "fuck me harder!" Tanya screamed, i rolled my eyes and drank the bottle then threw it at his door and stomped out.

**_Time for edward  
Edward pov_**

"fuck me harder" Tanya screamed, "thats right you like it hard" I moaned and slammed into her so hard the desk was moving "fuck!" she screamed then i heard glass breaking agaisnt my door and I groaned gripping her shoulders i was going to finish first then deal with that later "Edward I'm going to cum" she screamed i loved fucking her brains out here it comes "uhhhhH!" she screamed, "mmmm" I moaned, then pulled my boxers and pants up and put my shirt back on and went out my door stepping in glass "what the hell?" I yelled looking at my family and Lauren where was Bella "your a fucking idiot" Rose growled grabbing her jacket "Emm come on baby" she glared at me "dude" he shook his head and they left "what the fuck is wrong with you'll?" I looked at Alice and Jasper "and where the hell is Bella?" i looked around, "well like Rose said your a fucking idiot brother" Alice yelled grabbing her purse "Bella left" she yelled leaving, jasper went to follow her then stopped "your an idiot if you dont see it she likes you, she went to check on you heard you fucking the skank drank down two bottles of tequila broke one on your door and left" He shook his head "shes a good girl and you dont deserve her" he looked at me with anger in his eyes, then Alice came back in "Jasper come on" she wined, and they left "ignore them Eddy lets go have some fun" Tanya smiled running her hand down my chest to my pants "no go home!" i yelled, then grabbed my keys and left speeding towards the apartments, Bella's car was here, that was a good sign, i sighed and half ran up to my apartment, the door was open, "no" I heard bella slurr, "Bella?" I found Bella on the floor feebly trying to push off Jacob, anger took over and i jerked him off dragging him to the door then threw him into the wall "you ever touch or look at her again I will kill you!" I yelled, and slammed the door, then picked up bella "no" she wined, "bella love its just me" I sighed carrying her to my bed and laying her down "dont leave" she cried, "i'm not going anywhere" I smiled holding her close "you should go fuck them" she slurred, "I am not leaving you" i sighed, "edward?" she mummbled, "yes love?", "i love you" then she was quiet and asleep did she just say she loved me?  
I shook my head and slowly fell asleep with her still in my arms.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Bella pov

Holy shit, holy shit i told Edward i loved him that was the only memory i have of Saturday, and Sunday i stayed in bed and slept and refused to talk to him, and now i was at work having a panic attack, Bella your stupid your not tanya or lauren he would never like you or even love you my brain yelled at me, we havent talked all day today he was avoiding me, damn you Bella Swan.  
I sighed as I looked down at my strapples black silk dress thant cut above the thigh, and my red peep toe heels, with crystals all over the heels, "earth to Bella" Rose laughed "huh? sorry" I grabbed my tray of drinks and carried them to the table of men "thanks hot stuff", a tall trucker guy grinned "no problem" I smiled and went back to the bar, "okay you and Edward have not talked since we opened whats going on?" Alice glared, "nothing" I mummbled and watched a man in a long black coat and beanie come in "mine" I smiled and walked off to the guy just as he was taking his beanie off revealing dark blonde hair in a small ponytail, that hair looked just like then he looked up at me "James" i gasped, stumbling back into Tanya makin her spill her order all over her white dress "damint you clumsy bitch!" she yelled and stomped off to Edward's office "always the clumsy girl Izzy" i couldnt move i just looked at him "now Izzy you are going to be a good girl and come home with me" he smiled standing up and grabbing my arm, come on Bella say something fight back nothing came "good girl" he smirked "now come on" he grinned an evil grin "no!" I jerked my arm back, "Izzy dont make me mad" he grabbed me around the waist "is there a problem?" Emmett came up beside me "no now leave" James hissed gripping my side making me flinch "bell?" he looked at me as tears came in my eyes as he gripped harder and i looked down "time to go" Emmett looked at him, "well thing is Izzy here is coming too arent you Izzy?" he tightend more on my side "i uh no" i frowned at the pain "if you dont leave peacfully i am going to throw you out!" Emmett yelled making me jump i had never heard him yell before then the club grew quite except for the music, "see this i am a police officer you touch me your ass is in jail" He smirked holding up his badge, "and Izzy here ran away we've been worried sick" he hissed, "your not in uniform the way i see it your nothing" Emmett was still half yelling, "what the hell is going on?" Edward came up beside Emmett then looked at James then me "look i came for my wife her family and i have been worried sick this has nothing to do with you" he hissed still gripping my side, i was going to have a bruise "this is james" Edward looked at me and i nodded "youve been running your mouth I'll be back for you" he hissed in my ear, then pushed me into Edward and Emmett "I'm leaving see" he glared at me the left, then the shaking took over he was coming back for me, "everyone get back to work" Edward yelled, then le me back to his office "Bella talk to me", i shook my head "Bella" he sighed, "no" my voice cracked "damint to hell Bella i cant help you if you dont talk to me!" He screamed making me jump and tears roll down my cheeks "oh god I'm sorry" he murmered hugging me close, "he said hes coming back for me" I cried into his chest "he's not going to get you, we wont let him, i wont let him" he sighed, and i jumped up "Edward he is a police officer he can arrest you he can kill you he can get away with it, he can,," But i was interrupted when Edward pressed his lips to mine "he wont hurt you" He breathed agaisnt my lips, i looked at him then kissed him back and then we were kissing deeply and hard he tangled his hands in my hair and pressed me agaisnt the door, i heard a click and i knew he locked it, my brain was screaming stop, but my heart and every part of my body was screaming yes, i felt his tongue on my lips asking for entrance and i allowed it, then we tangled our tongues together, he held me up agaisnt the door as he unzippened my dress and pulled away letting it fall to the ground "so fucking beautiful" he smiled picking me up again and then using one hand to throw everything on his desk in the floor then laid me down on top, "bella" he looked at me and i grabbed him in another kiss "no talking" i smiled and e used his free hand to push my thong down then undid my bra, before i knew it we were both naked, he looked at me and kissed all over my body then i felt him shove his long hard cock inside "oh god" he moaned then leaned down and grabbed a nipple in his mouth "so good" he moaned suckin hard on my breast then running his tongue along to the next one and sucking on it hard making me moan "mmm baby" he moaned and pushed against me taking it slow at first then picked up speed "uhhh wrap...legs...around me" he panted and i obeyed and that made me reach a new level, Edward was making me feel things James never did "uhhh Edward!" I moaned draagging my nails agaisnt his back making him moan louder then he kissed me hard as he pushed againsnt me, then ifelt my stomah tighting and the walls clampped around his cock "oh fuck" he moaned, and then we both moaned at the same time, both realeasing at the same time, "oh god" he groaned, then pulled out pulling me up and kissing me again then we got dressed "edward i dont want to be like tanya or lauren" I frowned making him frown "Bella you are nothing like them, they were fucked" he smiled " I made love to you" he looked at me, love? "made love?" I looked at him "yes love, Bella you told me Sunday you were in love with me, i dont know why it took me so long but i am in love with you too baby" he smiled softly pulling me close to him "I love you Bella Swan" he smiled, "I love you Edward Cullen", he smiled kissing me again "be my girl?" he looked at me and i nodded, he smiled kissing me, and i kissed him back then there was a knock at the door "what?" He mutterd still kissing along my neck and chest "Edward we are seriously packed, we need Bella" Alice wined, "Packed?" he frowned going to the door and we walked out to the bar area, "half of them want Bell as their waitress" alice frowned, "well give them tanya, and lauren, get jessica in here too" he sighed, "we need more waitress's" he sighed, "ya think" Rose grummbled carrying a tray full of drinks.  
"Go" Edward looked at me then kissed me long and deep, "so they know who's you are" he smirked, I smiled shaking my head.  
"another long night" I sighed ordering a drink for another customer "ugh" Alice wined "only eight thirty" Rose groaned grabbing her drinks and going to a table, "you have got to be kidding me!" Alice yelled, i looked and saw a line of men coming in "great" I cheered, "kill me" she sighed, "hey waitres lady" a guy yelled at ALice, "waitress lady" she shook her head and walked off, I laughed and went to a table "hello I'm Bella I'll be your waitress tonight, what can i start you off with?" I smiled at two men "my buddy here just got broken up with we need the strongest you have, and I'll take a Club Soda" the taller man smiled, "okay" I smiled walking off "welp we need the strongest drink we got and a club soda" I laughed looking at Jasper, "let me guess break up?" he poured four bottles in a tall glass, then a club soda in a small glass "yep and i get the broken heart yay me" I mummbled and went back to the table "here ya go" I smiled "this is mark" the taller guy grinned, "I'm Henery" I nodded "nice to meet the two of you" I then walked to another new customer and said my hello "I'll take a reds apple ale and vodka, caught my old lady cheating on me" he grummbled, ugh why me "why the hell am i getting the broken hearts? reds apple, and vodka", "well i am getting all the horny men" Rose rolled her eyes "3 sex on the beaches", "I'm getting the grumpy men" alice pouted "2 martinis". I laughed grabbing my tray and going to the man "here you go" I smiled and went back to the bar.  
the only customer i had right now and it was only 10 pm was the man that got cheated on and the guy who had got broken up with "what drink is he on?" Rose stood beside me "8th, he just ordered a dirty martini" I sighed as we watched him, "he looks boring" Alice tilted her head "he looks gay" Rose laughed, I looked at him he had dark brown hair, a pale complexion, hazel eyes and all black on "gay and boring" i nodded they all nodded.  
Then Mark jumped up on the table "all women are bitches take it from me mine left me for some wrestler! you are all bitches!" his friend tried to pull him down "uhm whos is he" Alice raised an eyebrow "mine" I mummbled shaking my head "Hey waitress our waitress Bella! I need another drink be useful get me one", "no wonder she left him" Rose laughed, "hey i am ordering you to get me a drink!" He threw his empty glass at us hitting behind us on the bar "what the hell? I just bought that set" Alice pouted, "now!", "where the fuck is Emmett?" Rose looked around "bathroom he said he had tacos" I frowned "ugh" Rose rolled her eyes "your up Jazz" he sighed and climbed over the bar then went over to Mark "youve had enough" he pulled him off the table and out the door, "my man is strong and hot" Alice giggled.  
I shook my head gagging "eww" Rose shook her head "ROSALIE!" a dude yelled "horny dude 1 calls and she walked off, I sighed shaking my head as jazz climbed back over the bar "he needs to hire more people" He grumbled, "on it brother n law" Edward smiled looking at him "got a bunch of interviews coming in tomororow at six for bouncers and waitresses" He sighed "is that where youve been?" Alice came back up to us "yes" he grumbled.


	5. Chapter 4

chapter 4

"whos in there?" Alice looked at the huge metal door "a girl" i laughed, "this is serious the first interview!" alice half yelled, "shhhssh" i rolled my eyes, "shes probably flirting trying to get the job" Rose drank a coke "rose" I grumbled "its true" she laughed, then the girl came out pouting "denied" Rose laughed, Edward came out "Bella after the interviews are over my office" he looked at me then went back in "ohhhh" Alice giggled "shut it" I shook my head.  
After all the interviews were over we had four new waitresses, and two new bouncers, good we needed them, I sighed as i sat a beer on a guys table "Bella" Edward called me from the door of his office, I sighed and went over to him "kinda busy" I looked at him "thats why we have more people" he smirked pulling me in "what is wrong with you?" I smiled, "tons of girls flirting i kept seeing you" he picked me up holding me against the door, "Bella" he looked at me "hmm?" I smiled as he kissed my neck "tomorrow we are going to meet my parents", I froze "you bring me in here sex me up then tell me i am meeting your parents?" I looked at him as he smiled "yep" he grinned "they'll love you as much as i do" he smiled, I looked at him then kissed him hard and then we made love agaisnt the wall, more like hardcore.  
I sighed walking out with a limp damint 2 times non stop hardcore i was soar but happy, straighting my black mini skirt and red tank top "table 3 needs a waitress" Rose smirked I looked at table 3 and froze "Bellz?" Alice waved her hand in front of my face "my dad" I stuttered, and she followed my gaze "shit" she laughed "not funny!" I yelled, then he looked up and his dark eyes met mine shit, he got up and slowly came up to me fuck.  
He was tall as Edward and a cheif of police and i swear he'd been working out probably james's idea "Isabella", "dad" I smiled slowly "James told us you were working at a mens club, thought i would find out myself" He glared at me "oh please its not like I'm having sex with them, just serving them drinks and food beside i have sex with one guy same guy everyday and night" I shrugged, his face turned from red, blue to purple "you are a married woman Isabella he misses you, we miss you" he yelled, and everyone stopped and looked, I sighed "dad please not here" I frowned "no you will listen to me, you ran away with not as much as a call or note, he loves you he puts up with your bullshit! and this is how you repay him!" he yelled again "dad please" I grabbed his arm going to drag him back to the stock room but he jerked his arm back causing me to fall back on my ass and hitting my head on a stool, I looked up at him as the tears came, Alice and Rose helped me up "you want to know why i ran dad the same reason you just showed everyone here! Abuse, he abused me dad, he raped me every single day every hour when he was home, he pushed me down steps, starved me, sliced cuts into my skin thats why i ran" I cried shaking "well maybe if you didnt piss him off he wouldnt touch you" he growled, "what kind of farther are you?" alice yelled "ali" I shook my head "the kind that keeps my daughter on the right path, now Isabella get your things you are coming home and apologizing to him and maybe he wont be so mad" he glared at me, making me become the little girl that feared him again "dad please lets talk outside" I sighed not loving this attention, "fine!" he yelled, and i followed him outside, Rose had disapeared probably to find Edward "I'm not going back to him, i filed for a divorce he'll get the papers soon" I looked at him, and he glared at me the scared little girl was coming back i had put her away for a long time but she was back now "he has done nothing wrong!" he yelled, I was frezzing as the snow fell "says the man who whipped me with a belt every time he was mad the man who locked me in the basement for three nights!" I cried, i saw him raise his fist up, then i felt pain and i was on the ground spitting out blood, i ran my tongue over a deep cut on the inside of my cheek "you deserved it you disobeyed and you needed punishment" he yelled, i felt the tears falling and still spitting out blood in white snow.  
"Bellz" Alice helped me up, i was shaking from cold from fear, "take her into my office" Edward sneered, I couldnt look at him, i had caused to much drama for him i wouldnt blame him if he fired me and broke up with me.  
"open" Jasper ordered and i did, "okay" he went and got the first aid kit and took out a huge wad of gauze and stuck it agaisnt my cheek "close" he smiled, "how do you know so much" i frowned, "Alice, Edward, and Emmett's dad is a dr you pick up on stuff" he smiled, I nodded slowly.  
it was an hour before Edward came back in the office my cheek had stopped bleeding but i had a nasty bruise forming "everyone except Bella out" he still sounded pissed, shit here it came i couldnt help the tears that started falling "Love why are you crying" he knelt down in front of me "your mad at me, i have bought so much drama, and now your going to fire me and break up with me" I cried "baby" he smiled hugging me tight agaisnt him "none of that is true at all" he kissed my head "then why are you pissed? I can tell you are" I frowned, he sighed "because love when you meet my farther you will understand, that man was not a dad, and i saw you get hit, i promised to protect you" He mummbled "you didnt hurt him did you?" i frowned, he looked at me "Edward!", "bella he hit you no one touches you!" he yelled, "but hes a police cheif!" I frowned, "oh well" he shrugged, "he could have you put in jail or worse have you killed and no one would suspect him, he could bring back his budies, and jam..." but i was intterupted when Edward glued his lips to mine "you worry to much" he smiled looking at me "well someone needs to i dont want to loose you i'll di..." again he kissed me "I love you baby but you need to shutup" he smiled, and i pouted he smiled and kissed me again "i love you" i smiled, "come on we're going home" he mumbled "but its no where near closing time "oh well, Emm and Jazz will close up" he smiled, and led me out "Emm, Jazz close up", "you got it" they both smiled, "why are we going home early?" I frowned "well so we can watch movies, then after i am going to make hard passionate love to you" he smirked pushing me agaisnt his car "promise?" i smirked, "promise" He smiled kissing me hard "now get your sexy ass in the car before i take you right here" he smiled smacking my ass , then i got in.  
When we got home I changed into my green boyshorts, and pink tank top thant showed my midriff, now i was curled up against Edward on the couch watching The Nightmare before Christmas "i cant watch the movie with you doing that I mummbled as Edward kissed my neck and ran his hand under my shirt against my midriff "so" He mummbled in my ear his breath sent chills down my spine.  
Ugh, then he slid his hand down my leg and back up massaging my thigh slowly, ugh had to control, then he ran his tongue against my neck and blew on it fuck control, i rolled over facing him "yes?" he smiled his green eyes burning into mine as his hand continued to massage my thighs "turned on yet?" he smirked, "maybe" I smiled, he raised an eyebrow then kissed my collerbone and used his hand to massage me outside my shorts, "maybe?" he breathed against my neck, I moaned and kissed him, he smiled and pinned me down on the couch so he was on top then turned off the t.v. so it was compleltly dark except for the moon shining through the curtains "i told you" he smiled and we kissed, the kiss deepend and got hungry he tangled his hand in my hair pulling lightly making me moan, then used his other hand to push my shorts down and i let them slide off my legs to the floor "shirt off" He kissed me again and i pulled it off "mmm no bra, i like" he grinned pulling his shirt off then pushing his sweats and boxers own till i heard them hit the floor "i am going to make love to you all night long" he smirked, "dont make promises you cant keep" I giggled, "oh i will keep it and your going to like it", i tangled my hands in his hair pulling his face down to mine "correction I'll love it", "enough talking" he smiled kissing me, then shoved hard into me making me moan a small moan, his hand went in my hair again pulling back lightly then he shoved harder into me repeatdly, "legs" he moaned when he slammed into me again, i wrapped my legs around his waist as he moved in and out fast and hard i wasnt going to last long with him going this hard he was hitting every spot, as the orgasms kept coming then i felt the big one coming and i could feel him he was right there with me, he leaned down kissing me hard and desprate "Edward!" I cried breaking away, "bella" he was right behind me, he pulled out slowly then pulled me close to him "i love you so much" he kissed my cheek making me flinch, then anger flashed across his godly face and he rubbed a finger agaisnt my cheek lightly "this will never happen again i swear i will kill anyone who touches you" his voice was scary "i love you more" i smiled kissing him softly and got up "where are you going?" he frowned "shower" I smiled.


	6. Chapter 5

chapter 5

I sat in the passenger seat was i dressed okay i looked down, i had on a dark blue dress top that came to my thighs, black leggings, blue and black jessica simpson casper peeptoe platform sandals, i had straightned my hair and brushed my side bangs to the side pinning them to the side with a silver bobby pin, and put on makeup to hide the huge ugly bruise on my cheek.  
"would you quit worrying you look fine" Edward rolled his eyes and smirking "says you" I mummbled, "you do" he laughed softly, "your not the one with a huge ugly black bruise on your cheek" I frowned looking in the mirror again "baby your fine" he sighed, "besides Alice and the others will be there, their getting stuff to decorate the club for christmas" he smiled, okay that helped calm me a little.  
He pulled up in front of a huge white two story mansion with gates in front and he pushed a red button on a silver box "yes?" a mans voice came over the box "Luke its Edward", "ahh " and the gates opened and he drove in and around a circle driveway with a huge white fountain surrounded by snowmen figurines, the house was decorated in blue and clear icicle lights, small green an blue christmas trees sat on each side of the steps, a christmas wreath hung on the door, and santa and mrs. santa sat on either side of the door. Edward parked behind a yellow porshe i knew was Alice's, "bella breath" Edward leaned over kissing my lips softly "they will love you" he smiled touching my cheek.

He got out then opened the door for me, then the house door burst open and Alice came out in blue jean skinny jeans knee high black platform boots, a tiny black glittery sweater, and her hair was pulled to the side in spiral curls and a sparkly black scrunchi "bell!" she giggled hugging me "uhh Alice i just saw you yesterday" i smiled, "so I missed ya" she giggled, and led me up the steps "mom and dad are so excited to meet you" she giggled, "alice calm down" Edward shook his head "Alice Cullen shut the door" a woman came out of a room "sorry mom" she smiled shutting the door "hello you must be Bella i have heard so much about you from Edward, Alice, Emm, Jasper , and Rose" she laughed shaking her head then hugged me, she was beautiful the same hair color as Edward, hazel eyes, a beautiful complexion, and a warm smile "I'm Esme" she smiled "come in the living room everyone is in there going through christmas stuff" she smiled, and alice came skipping out of another room holding a cookie "alice bring the plate in the living room" Esme laughed softly, when we got in the living room i am sure my jaw dropped, it was beautiful a huge white stone fireplace with stockings hung up, and red and green christmas bulbs on the mantle, a huge green christmas tree fully decorated in silver and blue decorations with a silver star on top and tons and tons of presents around it.  
"honey this is bella" she looked at a blonde man, he smiled standing up putting down a christmas angel "hello Bella, its nice to finally meet you I'm Carlisle" he smiled a warm smile and hugged me "its nice to meet you'll too" I smiled softly, "dad mom can we use this one?" Alice held up a silver star "yes" Esme smiled, "I've never seen so many christmas decorations" i smiled looking at all the huge blue and white tote boxes, "ahh yes I am a decorater" Esme grinned "mom has decorations for every holiday" Emmett laughed coming in with a huge sandwich "uhm Emmett where is your plate?" Esme looked at him, "oh yeah sorry" he disapeared, "mustard does not match well with white" she laughed i looked down and saw white carpet "oh!" I laughed, "where did Edward disapear to?" Carlisle looked around, everyone shrugged and then Emmett and him cam in the room both holding plates with sandwiches "of course" Rose rolled her eyes "Bella come over here we'll go through this box" Rose grinned and is smiled and sit beside her and Esme.  
"damint Edward!" emmett yelled "emmett cullen!" Esme looked at him "sorry mom" He frowned then hit Edward in the head "boys" Carlisle shook his head laughing, Carlisle was a sweet man I wasnt used to a sweet farther "he started it" Emmett pouted "he ate my cookie", "Bella I'm so sorry I swear I dont know them at times" Carlisle laughed, making me smile "its okay i work with them" I laughed, "ahhh okay you know how they are" he smiled then laughed, I nodded "she knows more of Edwards office then the club" Emmett mummbled, and i blushed "owww" Emmet rubbed his head and Edward smiled and shrugged "you deserved it, "how about you'll take these boxes back to the attic please and please dont kill eachother" Esme smiled shaking her head "yes mam" they both smiled, "i call it!" Emmett yelled grabbing a blue box and taking off up the steps "idiot" Alice mummbled, "my children" Esme shook her head sighing.  
"So Bella tell us about yourself" Esme smiled, "uhm" what could i tell i was married to an abusive husband, my parents knew and still loved him? I frowned I wanted them to like me not hate me.

"What is your dream job?" Carlisle looked at Esme, and she smiled, "I was going to, i wanted to be a preschool teacher" I smiled softly, "kids scare me" Emmett laughed making everyone shake their head, "well you still could" Esme smiled "i dropped out they said i would have to pay full admission fee to come back since its been three years, I called a year after i dropped out" I frowned, and Esme hugged me "no one will ever make you do someting like that again" she knew? I sighed and looked at Alice, I knew Edward wouldnt tell them "sorry i have a knack of sharing alot" she giggled pushing a box to the door "club decorations" she grinned "i am going to go fix some lunch" Esme got up smiling, "yay!" I heard Emmett yell from upstairs, "uhm wow" I giggled, "anything to do with food Emmett hears" Carlisle shook his head, "Come Bella I'll show you around the house" Carlisle smiled, I smiled and followed him to a huge kitchen all the applinces were shiny black and the floor was white lineloum "wow" my mouth dropped, "esme likes the kitchen" he smiled, and led me to another room "this is the dining room", it was as huge as the kitchen maybe bigger a huge chandiler hung over the huge dark maple table with matching chairs that all had a christmas cover with snowflakes and snowmen on it, and a matching tablecloth, then i followed him upstairs "all the rooms we left alone their still the same as when the kids were in highschool" he smiled "thats Alice's" of course it was pink and purple with tons of magazines, and clothes, "thats Emmett's" he smiled, "wow" I mummbled, "Emm is or was a mess" he shook his head "till he started dating Rosalie thank god" he laughed, "and this is Edward's" he smiled, Edward's room was super neat, with a shelf full of cds.  
"Owww" Emmett groaned and a box fell out of the attic down the steps as Carlisle was showing me his study it was full of books, i was in love with this room "Emmett" Carlisle groaned "sorry Edward made the boxes fall" He shook his head picking up the box "did not your a clumsy oaf" Edward rolled his eyes, "hi beautiful" he smiled kissing me "hi" I smiled, he smiled and hugged me close "hey we need muscles, we have three boxes going to the club" Alice giggled "great" Edward mummbled, and we walked down the steps "i want to go the game room" Emmett frowned, "help your brother" Carlisle shook his head and sat back on the couch, "yeah emmett" alice stuck her tongue out, "Alice you can clean up the stincle mess" he looked at her making me laugh, "ugh" she pouted and disappeared into the kitchen.  
It was a great day at the cullens they were amazing people, I had promised Esme i would be back over on Christmas Day, which was tomorrow. Before we left Edward had disappeared with his mom for a while then had come back with a small blue plastic bag all he told me was it was a surprise ugh i hated surprises.

We were now at the club decorating before we had to open tonight, the outside was decorated in green garland, blue and white icicle lights, the bar had green garland, along with red, blue, green and silver bulbs, and multicolor chritmas lights around the edges, the poles were wrapped in silver garland and fake candy canes, all the tables had a christmas angel on it, a christmas drink menu, a little snowman, and christmas napkins, and Alice thought it would be funny to hang up mistletoe in three spots in the club, Edward told he he'd kill her if anyone touched me.

I had been at Alice's all evening so she could get me ready for the long night/day of work, we had to dress sexy and in christmas outfits, unfortanly when Alice shopped costumes she chose not just sexy but something you would only wear behind closed doors.  
"jesus Alice, you really want Edward to go off" I mummbled looking in the mirror "oh please so what if every man hits on you, he'll probably have you back in his office half the night anyways after he see you" she giggled from the bathroom, "i look like Mrs. Claus's slutty sister" I mummbled "shut it your hot" she giggled, i shook my head she had put me in a red dress covered in red sequins, the bottom came almost past my thighs i am pretty sure if i bent over people would get a view of everything, and unfortanley Alice had put me in red thongs, she said no panty lines, the bottom wastrimmed in white fake fur, a black band wrapped around the chest, it had a black tie that tied around my neck, a small black bow on the chest, under it there was a small circle, and the top was tight so it made my boobs look bigger than they actually were, and unfortanly they were popped up showing everyone hey i have cleavage, she had scrunched my hair so it was now dry and wavy, and thankfully went easy on the makeup.  
"put these on" she handed me a pair of black platform peeptoe heels, with red crystals all over the platforms and heels, "ugh!" I groaned and put them on, "okay your legs were nice before but that dress and those heels make them look long and sexy!" Alice giggled, she had on a red dress that cut off at her thighs and was poofed out showing white lace trim coming out from under it, it was low cut and tight around the chest showing her cleavege, it had a red bow tied under the chest, candy cane striped stockings that came to her knees, with red bows on top, silver platform heels that were covered in silver sequins, and she had made her hair wavy and put in a red headband. "rose come on we need to be there early" alice wined "fine" she grumbled coming out "wow" we both looked at her "what?" she shrugged looking at us "I'm santa's helper" she giggled, she had on a red and whit striped shirt that was cut off at the bottom of her boobs, a green top over top kinda like bibs but not, it had a green band that clipped behind her neck, the bottom part was shorts and cut off past her thighs, with a white lace trim around each leg, the back was completly cut out showing the back of the tiny shirt, and her bare back, and she had on a green santa hat, her hair was wavy, and she had on red platform heels, that had a small silver bow on the side of the heels, she looked like a model. "okay we look hot can we go now?" Alice groaned  
"Why in a rush" Rose sighed as we grabbed our peacoats "because i want to get there before the barbies"" she grinned as we walked to Rose' s red convertible, "of course" Rose rolled her eyes and we got in the car.  
When we got there tanya nor her barbie friends were there "yay!" Alice giggled getting out, and we went in "So Brother how busy are we going to be tonight?" Alice looked at Edward who was sitting at the bar with Jasper "very busy" he smiled, "great" Rose rolled her eyes and sit on the stool "you know your inside you can take your jacket off" he smirked at her "shut up" she rolled her eyes, as me and Alice took our coats off and put them behind the bar "and you" he looked at me making my heart skip "what?" I raised an eyebrow, and went over to him he pulled me agaisnt him "your to beautiful for words" he smiled and kissed me slowly running his hands along my sides "get a room" Emmett laughed, I smiled "maybe later" Edward smirked, "but right now i gotta fill out some papers" he looked at me kissing me again "i will come get you when i'm done" he smirked that smirk melted me "ok" I smiled as he got up and grabbed my ass then wnet in his office.  
"holy shit" Rose's mouth dropped open and i followed her gaze to Tanys "what the?" Alice shook her head "are we running a strip joint?" Emmett laughed earning a smack from Rose. her outfit looked just like Alice's except it was a two peice and the top was tied under her cleavege in a bow, and she had a hood on it, it was all lined in white trim, she had on red and white striped stockings that came to her thighs with black belts at the top of them, and red stiletos, her hair was straightend with a red bow in the side, and she was carrying a huge fake red and white lolipop.

"slut" Alice coughed, "where's Edward i want him to make sure i look alright "office" Rose rolled her eyes, "awesome need him to check my outfit" she giggled and went to his office, just as she was about to knock he came out "what?" he looked at her "can we talk in there" she smirked "uhm no" he rolled his eyes and walked around her "Emmett you can cut the outside lights on now" He sighed shaking his head looking around "where the hell is the other waitresses?" He yelled "here handsome" Lauren and Jessica giggled coming up to him "sluts" ALice giggled as we prepared our trays.  
Jessica had on a dress that came past her thighs, with a white apron, a little gingerbread man in the middle of it, a red polka dotted tiny bow on the chest, and red heart buttons under it, red and whit stockings that came to her knees with white lace at the top, red sequined platform heels, her hair was down and curled with a red polka dotted bow holding the front side back, and Lauren was dressed in a short thigh high white dress, with white fake fur trim on the bottom and chest where her cleavege was poke up, black buttons, black silk gloves that were at her elbows, a red plaid scarf, with black ends tied around her neck, a black hat with a plaid band around it, and her hair was down and wavy.  
"ugh do your jobs" He pulled away from their touch making them pout, "and you" he looked at me then pulled me agaisnt him "be safe, and I'll come get you later" he smiled kissing me deeply and surprising me more when he deepend it and ran his hands over my hips "later" he smirked then walked away, i shook my head and looked at the men coming in "of course he's showing your his" Alice laughed making me roll my eyes.

The night went by fast surprisingly, maybe its cause i spent half my night in Edward's office.  
I sighed as i finished getting dressed for bed as i put on my purple and pink plaid shorts with a purple silk tie, and cut off past my thighs, and purple tshirt both were victoria secret thanks to alice.  
I was so tired it was miserable, i yawned and dropped in our bed as Edward pulled me tightt agaisnt his chest, "I Love you" he yawned in my hair "I love you" I smiled and he kissed my head and we slowly fell asleep in each others arms.  
I woke up and Edward was in the shower, I sighed getting up and looked at the tv "Merry Christmas!" A new brodcaster smiled, poor guy has to work on christmas day i shook my head and dug through the closet for the dress i had bought for christmas dinner with his family and finaly found it, I looked at the time twelve, Esme wanted us there at 2, and i took a while to get ready, i sighed and slid my red spagetti strapped dress on it came past my thighs by an inch, a sweetheart neckline, and the back was criss crossed, then slid on my black platform heels the straps were criss crossed and had clear stones on the straps. I hoped tonight would be great, I knew i had to go next year and get my divorce finalized with james i just hoped it went without a hitch.  
I sighed and looked out the window as we drove towards the Cullens "whats wrong?" he looked over at me "huh?" I looked at him, he smiled "dont tell me your still worried about my family" he laughed "no" I mummbled, "then whats wrong?", "nothing just tired" well its half the truth.

He nodded and smiled as we pulled up into his parents, then got out and helped me out, we walked on in and the smells were amazing, cinnamon, turkey, and others it smelled amazing, "bella!" Alice grinned coming up to me and hugging me "you look awesome!" she giggled "thanks so do you" I smiled, she was wearing a thigh high red silk dress with thin straps, "well duh" she giggled "we're all in the livig room well except Esme she's in the kitchen" she smiled pulling me to the living room "belly boo!" Emmett yelled sitting beside Rose, who was dressed in a thigh high red dress that had one strap over the right shoulder "Emmy" I smiled.  
"Dinner's ready" Esme came in smiling in a red silk top with a black band around the waist, and a black skirt that touched her thighs, "bella hi you look beautiful" she smiled hugging me "thanks you do too" I smiled, and we walked into the dining room "food!" Emmett grinned sitting down, the table was filled with food it all looked amazing.  
After dinner we opened presents, there was alot Edward had gotten me a sterling silver diamond heart necklace and sterling silver bracelet.  
Tomorrorw we would be back at the club ringing in the new year with a bunch of drunk men, great way to start the New Year right?

I sighed as I watched more men come in would this night ever end "Bella" I jumped and looked at Edward "sorry baby" he smiled hugging me "what do you need?" i smiled looking at him, he handed me a bunch of red roses then smiled "your sweet" I smiled, then i looked at the five roses and on each one in white paint was will you marry me, then i heard people counting down from 30, "times almost up great way to ring in the new year, I have never felt this way about anyone before ever, Bella I love you will you marry me?" I looked at him, he was now on his knee holding open a small black box and inside was a huge square diamond surronded by tiny diamonds, and the band was covered in diamonds, i couldnt find my voice i was in shock "19, 18, 17,16,15,14,13,12,11,10,9,8,7" people were shouting, did i want to marry him?

**dun dun haha I am evil, will Bella say yes? Just a warning James will be back and its not going to be pretty **


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 thank you all for the amazing reviews you'll are awesome!**

I looked at him my breath gone, "6,5,4,3,2", "yes" I smiled his eyes widned and he picked me up kissing me hard "Happy New Year!" everyone shouted, but me and Edward kept kissing not paying attention to anyone.  
I was engaged to an amazing man someone who treated me like a woman, "let me see" Alice giggled grabbing my hand "pretty" she smiled "oh i want to be the planner please please please" she begged jumping up and down how was she not breaking her heels? "fine" I sighed "yay!" she screamed and hugged me "ears" I shook my head, "sorry" she giggled, "okay so i was thinking a summer wedding" she smiled, "whatever your the planner" I smiled and walked off to a table "Hi I'm bella I'll be your waitress what can i get ya?" I smiled, "Vodka Martini" the man grumbled from under his cap, "k" I smiled "creepy" I mummbled looking at Rose "maybe he's a spy" she giggled grabbing a beer and walking off i got my drink and walked off to the guy "here ya go" I smiled, he grunted and i walked off "he's a real lady charmer" I laughed shaking my head "might be why hes here he cant get any" Alice laughed, I smiled and shook my head taking him another drink "here ya go" I smiled rolling my eyes then walked back to the bar "wow he's a real panty dropper" Rose laughed watching him "yeah" I mummbled, he doesnt even look up just sits there in a black trench coat "maybe he is a spy" Alice laughed.  
"shut up!" we heard a man shout then the guy stood up taking off his cap and pulling out a hand gun "holy shit Newton what the hell!" Rose yelled, "you three think your so funny lets make fun of the man who cant get laid and you!" he pointed the gun at me "leading a man on then laughing behind his back" , "Mike i never led you on" I looked at him "make one move i shoot your wife! no one move or one of them is dead!" he yelled looking at Emmett and Jasper then Edward who came out of his office "i mean it!" he yelled, coming forward closer to me "you are the worst fake smile, rolling your eyes" he yelled "tramp your a fucking trampy whore!" he yelled, then was tackled from behind by one of the new guards they struggled with the gun then i heard a shot go off making us scream, Emmett jerked Mike up "idiot" he growled, "you okay" Alice looked at me and i nodded then frowned "did the lights get dimmer?" I frowned, "oh my god!" Alice cried, then i fell to the floor "call 911 now!" I heard Edward yell "Bella baby stay with me" Edward looked at me , i frowned and looked at him "is it bad?" I mummbled, i saw him look down and i looked at my hand it was soaked in blood, "put pressure on it" Angelea yelled, "no you'll be fine" he smiled, "i didnt mean to" "Edward go to Bella, she needs you" Emmett yelled, then Edward was back beside me "i, i, love you" i stuttered and then passed out.

Unforatnley it is not over for Bella it is far from over

I woke up in the hospital bed my stomach soar as hell, "Izzy" I heard his voice and it sent chills up my spine "why are you here" I tried to sit up but couldnt so i went to push the nurse button but my hand was grabbed "can we just get her and leave" Victoria wined, "ugh shut up" James rolled is eyes and started unhooking my ivs and wires "hey!" a young dr came in, "damint" James groaned then broke his neck, I cried out as he grabbed me up and victoria quickly dressed me in a black dress "lets get out of here we'll take the stairs" he growled grabbing me up again and pulling me out the door where were all the nurse's "vicky took care of them" he smirked as i looked around, she smirked holding up a gun with a silencer on it, "no" I screamed trying to jerk away "shut up!", "no! someone help me!" I screamed louder, "damint" i heard Victoria yell and saw her fist fly at my face then everything was black.

**_And now i present Edward pov_**

My mouth fell as Alice and i pulled up to the hospital there were cop cars everywhere "what the hell?" we both jumped out of the car was bella okay? We raced to the entrance "dad!" Alice yelled running up to him and hugging him, but he didnt hug back "what happened?" i frowned, and looked around "someone took out the security cameras, we dont know anything, 12 people were killed, 12 great nurses, and she just came back from maternity leave" he shook his head "and Bella is gone" he frowned, "what!" I yelled, "i went to check on her after the cops showed up and she was gone, her dr was killed his neck broken" he frowned, "whoever took her was smart they made sure the cameras were down first" he frowned, my bella was missing who took my fiance?  
**_Bella pov back to Edward after this_**

I woke up, my jaw killing me, i felt blood running down my chin, i wiggled my arms and feet then screamed as i felt more pain "the more you wiggle the more the steel rope will into your skin" Victoria laughed, i felt the hot tears running down my cheeks "you look good and ready" James grinned coming in, in nothing but his boxers "no" I cried, "shut up" he growled bringing a fist to my cheek "ohhh look jamsey" Victoria giggled taking my ring off "nice" he grinned as she put it on "slut" he looked at me "you fucked another man and your married and as for your divorce papers they got ripped up and threw in the fire!" He grinned, then came around to my right side "now i am going to make it to where when i am done and tired of you the coroner wont be able to identifie your body!" he smirked pulling out a knife, then slowly dragged it down my thigh all the way to my toes, i screamed in pain "vicky" he hissed, she grabbed a cloth and stuck it in my mouth then put a steel rope around my mouth, i screamed out as he did my next leg.  
He smirked standing up and grabbed my ring, then looked around the room and wrote something on a peice of paper "vicky take this to twilight make sure your not seen" he smirked handing her the stuff.  
"Now while she's gone" he grinned tearing off my dress, panties, and bra, "hmm since he thinks this body belongs to him now i am going to show you wo it really belongs to" he hissed and climbed on top of me i shook my head crying but he smiled ignoring me and shoved hard into me then went hard and fast to hard he would smack me everytime i started crying.

**back to edward pov**

six hours since my Bella went missing i put the closed sign up on the club and went to my office, Emmett helped run the club while i talked to police, they had no clue where she was, they said they talked to James Hunter and he hadnt seen her since the club that night some part of me was telling me he was lying.  
I heard the front door slam and i came out of my office "Emmett?" I thought he went home, then i saw a white envelope on the table I frowned went over to it and picked it up and slowly opened it, inside was her ring and a note i opened the paper**_ She's mine now don't bother looking for her you won't find her till they find her body on the road_**. My anger boiled someone had my Bella and was probably hurting her right now, as soon as i found out who had her, and if they had hurt her i would kill them, fuck the consenquences no one touched her, no one hurts my love.

it had been two weeks since Bella went missing, the police had a nationwide search going on, but they had found nothing, no clues, no trace, nothing.  
I heard a knock at my office door "what?" I mumbled, and in came Tanya "Edward I'm worried about you" she frowned coming behind me and rubbing my shoulders "you never come out anymore" she kept rubbing, i rolled my eyes "go away tanya" I hissed staring at my desk "Edward you need to release some tension" i felt her kissing my neck, i jumped up and grabbed her by the neck slamming her agaisnt the wall, "thats it" she smirked and then I kissed her and riped open her dress, then kissed her hard "I love you so much" I heard Bella in my mind "no!" I shoved her back and she frowned then came towards me again "let it go" she smiled, i grabbed her arm "i said no!" I yelled "get the hell out of my office!" i jerked the door open and shoved her out then slammed the door.

almost a month since bella was missing, and still nothing, people were giving up hope except me and my family.  
I would never move on i would never look at or touch a woman, she was out there she was the only one for me and she would be back in my arms again, Alice threw herself into planning the wedding in December to get her mind off everything.  
I laid in our bed alone and stared at her empty spot god i needed her i was empty without her.  
I heard her laugh everyday, saw her beautiful smile, in my dreams i could feel her lips on mine, and i wondered where ever she was if she was thinking of me.

**Bella pov in her pov things will be gruesome and horrible**

"wake up!" he screamed and i felt another sting on my back i slowly woke up, i was still tied up spread eagle standing up, he had me tied with steel ropes, to the beams holding up the old warehouse, they moved me so james could play his good guy routine.  
I saw Edward in my dreams felt him hugging and kissing me, i missed him so much and needed him.  
The pain was horrible i felt blood running down my back and legs, everything hurt, since the day they took me James had raped me every hour of everyday, or when he wanst raping me him and Victoria would tourture me.  
"I have a surprise" James smirked as he hit me in the chest with a steel rope "please welcome daddy and mommy" he grinned, and in walked my mom and dad, then i saw the little girl hiding behing the couch begging for her dad and mom to not hurt her anymore "whip" Charlie looked at Victoria and she handed him the whip and he walked behind me "twenty lickins Bellz" he hissed and started along with naming what each lick was for "1 your a slut, 2 you left your husband, 3 i hate you, 4 you digscust me, 5 your hideous, 6 your fat, 7 you ran away, 9 your lazy, 10 you are engaged to another man, 11 you worked in a mans nightclub, 12 you disapoint me and your mom, 13 your a liar, 14 you slept with another man, 15 new york, 16 you never listen, 17 you hurt us all, 18 your a whore, 19 your dumb, 20 your a peice of shit!" my back was stinging, i felt nothing but pain, the tears streamed down my cheeks and my mother took the cloth out "does it hurt?" she looked at me and i nodded "oh poor baby let me take care of that" she grabbed a bottle of vodka "no mom please" I cried, she ignored me and went behind me pouring it on my back and i screamed louder than i thought i ever could, i couldnt stop the pain wouldnt stop "help me" i cried "no ones coming Isabella, your so called fiance and new family gave up they arent looking for you anymore" Rene yelled splashing the vodka in my face and it burned my eyes "no" I cried "yes" she smiled then threw the empty bottle at me and they all laughed, and walked out of the room "be back soon slut" james grinned.  
I cried hard and couldnt stop "help me!" I screamed loudly "please!" I screamed "wahhhHHH!" james came back in "shut the fuck up!" he hissed smacking me in the face then shoved a cloth in my mouth. I was going to die they were going to kill me and i knew i would never see Edward again.


	8. Chapter 7

**chapter 7**

**Bella pov**

it had been four months four long months, i was weak in pain and could feel myself fading, "she's no fun anymore its time" James mummbled that was the last thing i heard befor i passed out from weakness.  
Barely any food or water for four months i was ready for death i didnt care anymore, i wanted to die.  
"wake up bitch" another kick to my ribs they were probably all broken anyways, I opened to see the four of them standing over me then saw water great they were going to drownd me "time to die, you hideous bitch" he laughed, "hey are you listening" Charlie yelled kicking me in the head and i felt myself going again "hey you four!" i heard a guy yell, "fuck lets get out of here she's dead anyways" Charlie hissed and took off, "not yet she will be" James hissed stabbing a knife in my gut then running off with the others, "oh my god your the one their looking for hold on sweetie" an old man bent in front of then three other joined him "Jack hold something over her stab wound" he yelled "yes i found the missing girl yes Bella swan shes in horrible shape barely reconizable we need an ambulance now hurry" he yelled, "hold on honey" an old woman pressed on my wound "poor thing" i heard a mans voice, then felt dizzy and passed out.

**Edward pov**

Four months, i sqrewed up for a week now i had been fucking Tanya i was miserable what had i done but she was gone they would have found her by now, my family was pissed at me when they found out i was fucking tanya they still were and yes its fucking nothing else i will never make love to anyone ever again it will always be fucking no feelings attached.  
"fuck oh god yes" she screamed as i fucked her from behind agaisnt the desk probably earning her some bruises as hard as i was fucking her agaisnt it, i grunted as she screamed and i came inside of her "so good" she grinned as i pulled out and she went to kiss me "no get out i'll call you back in later" and she left.  
I sat back at my desk and started filling some paper work out "lauren!" I yelled and she came in "yes?" she smiled "lay down on the couch now" i orderd she obeyed and i jerked down my pants "mmm so ready" she giggled as i slammed into her then my cellphone started ringing "fuck" I hissed grabbing it off the floor it was the hospital "ignore it" Lauren wined, i nodded and started slamming into her making her scream out then my phone rang again "no" she moaned "shut up" i hissed and picked it up and decided to continue slamming into her she was moaning and screaming i didnt care, bella was gone i had no feelings for them they didnt turn me on they didnt make me feel good "what?" I hissed "Edward, its Bella they found her shes here" My dads voice was weak he sounded upset "what?" I yelled stopping and pulling out of lauren "shes in very critical condition if she makes it tonight we're getting somewhere" he sighed in the phone, "i'll be there soon" i hung up the phone "eddie" she wined rubbing my back, "no get the fuck away from me" I yelled running out of the office to my car and speeding off to the hospital.

I raced in and to the icu "dad!" I yelled when i saw him, "where is she?" i looked at him then saw Esme come out of a room in tears "she doesnt look like herself Edward they hurt her bad" she hugged me, i pulled away and went int the room freezing in the door way this wasnt my Bella she was covered in bandages, her arm was in a splint what skin i saw was black with bruises she wasnt my Bella i knew, i felt anger and tears coming over "bella" I mummbled going over beside her "you have to come back to me" I kissed her forhead, "Please" i cried, then was grabbed by Esme and she hugged me the a loud beep filled the room i looked at the mointer and it was a flat line, then Carlisle and two others raced in and started trying to resisatate her, sometime during that the others had joined us.  
"come on Bella" Carlisle pushed the paddles on her for the fouth time then sighed and quit "call it" he looked at a nurse "17:09" she sighed, I went out of the room and dropped down agaisnt the wall then felt Esme's arms around me and i broke the tears came and would not stop.  
She was gone my love was gone i watched her die, then we heard beeping "no" Carlisle gasped and went back in, we all went in the room everyone of us shedding tears i looked at the moniter and saw bars rising and falling slowly "she's back" Carlisle looked over the moniters, then i saw her finger move.

**Bella pov**

"Its not time Bella" I saw my grandma, "go bacK" she smiled then disapered and i heard voices then slowly opened my eyes and the pain came rushing to me i screamed in pain and started thashing around "we need a sedative, and pain medication!" I reconized Carlisle's voice "Bella if you can hear me we need you to calm down we have stitches in you" I felt him tounch my arm "no! dont touch me!" I screamed, then felt a sting and started feeling sleepy.  
I woke up slowly and saw a nurse looking at my moniters "your awake how are you any pain?" she smiled touching my arm and i jerked it away she frowned "I'm sorry hun" and she walked out then Carlisle walked in, followed by Edward "Bella are you having any pain?" he looked at me, i was scared i dint know why i was scared of him i knew carlisle would never hurt me but the fear wouldnt go away "Edward you try" he looked at Edward, he frowned and walked slowly over to me and laid a hand on mine "Bella, love are you in pain?" there was no pain or fear when he touched me, strange i shook my head looking only at him "good" Carlisle smiled then looked at Edward, "I'll be back" he smiled "no" my voice was weak and hoarse "okay i wont leave" he frowned and sit on the edge of the bed, and i felt safe again for once.  
"izzy ready" James grinned then shoved a red dildo in my ass and his member inside of me "vicky control the dildo" he hissed, and he raped me again while Victoria moved the dildo hard and rough in my ass making me scream for them to stop, "no no!" I screamed, "Bella wake up" i heard his voice but i couldnt find my way back to him all i kept seeing was blood and james laughing "baby come back to me" my eyes popped open and i looked at Edward leaning over me "Your okay" he frowned looking at me.

I stayed in the hospital for almost a month then got to go home, I made Edward go to work i could take care of myself now i still had the occasional pain but i had pain pills for that, is till had the nightmares, and hadnt let Edward kiss me or anything only touch me i wasnt ready for anything else.  
I was bored and needed to get out, i grabbed my keys and went to the car and drove off i would go see Edward i needed to see him, i pulled into the parking lot and went in "look whos back" a man smiled, i rolled my eyes and went back to Edward's office knocking "hold on" he mummbled then opened the door "Bella!" he looked shocked, then i saw his zipper undone, i frowned and pushed the door open all the way "really?" I yelled and the tears came rushing forward "dont be so shocked Bella the four months you were gone the fourth month and the last week of that we fucked everyday" Tanya smirked, i looked at Edward "you want her you want your fucking fuck whores back!" I screamed, "I'm not a whore, your the one with a husband", "tanya get out" he looked at her, she frowned pulled down her skirt and left slamming the door behind her "i dont let you hug, kiss or fuck me because i see him everywhere i cant hug my friends because i see them and you are off fucking tanya and probably lauren too, you want your old life back wish granted!" I yelled jerking my ring out of my pocket and throwing it at him "I'm out of your life!" I screamed with the tears and jerked open the door "bella" he grabbed my arm, and i smacked him hard "fuck you!" I cried "he's all yours!" I looked at Tanya, then saw my friends, they looked hurt and mad, i sighed looked at Edward "i hate you" I frowned and stormed out going to my car and speeding off to the apartments i sat in the car for a while and the pain started, i quickly took my medcine out of my purse and swalloed them then went inside and up to the apartment.  
**  
Dont hate me yes Edward is an ass but he had a wake up call and will be back to himself i promise**

I sat on the floor of the shower as the hot water finaaly turned cold but i didnt move "bella" I heard him call then i heard the bathroom door open "bella" he sighed shutting the shower off "I dont blame you, I'm hideous I'm going to have scars, and i was raped god knows how many times, shes hot and perfect" i slurred, and let the empty vodka bottle roll out of my clutch, "bella you wont have scars, Carlisle made sure of that, your back and everything else is healing fine, no one will see anything, and even if you did have scars you would still be beautiful" he frowned, "yeah right then why did you fuck her?" I slurred again, he sighed grabbing a towel and picked me up carrying me to our room "i dont know bella, i was hurting when you were missing and it helped me cope, and then you were found and wouldnt let me hug you or anything, i dont know i needed to feel wanted" he groaned "ive always wanted you" i mummbled into my pillow "i know baby" he sighed.  
"izzy i'm coming for you", I woke up crying "Bella" Edward looked at me, i felt empty he wasnt touching or holding me i cried more "hold me" I cried and started shaking, i felt him pull me close "shhh" he whispered in my hair "i'm here", "edward" i cried "baby shh" he kissed my head, i looke slowly up at him "do you still love me?" I cried still shaking "of course i do" he smiled, "i dont deserve it" i stuttered between sobs "look at me you are perfect when i first told you i loved you i ment it, i want you to be my wife i want to have kids with you grow old with you, your my one and only" he ran a finger over my cheek.


	9. Chapter 8

chapter 8

I watched as people walked around the hall of the courthouse, i felt my legs shaking, they had caught the four of them but said they needed my testimoney to put them away, i stared at my ring as the twisting in my stomach would not go away.  
"Bella?" I jumped, i was still jumpy when i didnt know anyone was there or someone snuck up on me, and the nightmares still haunted me.

I looked up and saw Aro Volturi, a close family friend of the Cullens, Carlisle hired him as my lawyer, he said he was the best out there, "yeah" I smiled standing up, "are you ready for this?" he smiled, i shook my head "no" my voice was shaking "dont worry their going to testafie first then you get to" He smiled, i nodded and he led me into the courtroom, Alice had dressed me in a black pencilsuit and straightned my hair, I looked around the room and saw the cullens sitting behind where we would be sitting some of my nerves calmed down, some didnt they hadnt heard my story they didnt know what went on for four months, I looked at Edward and he smiled a soft smile "over here Bella" Aro sat at a table, I sighed and sat beside him then i looked over at the other table and saw all four of them, all giving me an evil look, I remember when Aro first came to Carlisle's house.  
"their going to have a lawyer too, he's tough and will pound you with questions he doesnt care if its hard on you, hes going to try to make them look innocent so i need you to tell everything that happened when they had you" he looked at me, i frowned Aro was tall short black hair, and his eyes were almost black a "they think their innocent?" I frowned "for the record Bella James and Charlie are two respected police officers so yes they will believe anything they say" Aro frowned.  
"Bella" Aro whispered and I shook my head "sorry" I mummbled, he stood up and went to the middle of the courtroom for his opening statement "I am here to proove this woman wentthrough hell for four months and even before that, to proove she ran away from an abusive husband and parents, a woman who jumps and is afraid for anyone to touch her because of the pain and suffering she went through with them!" he yelled then came and sit down, then their lawyer got up "these four are a loving family and would never lay a hand on her, we have to respected police officers that would never tarnish their reputation by abusing a woman, i am going to proove she is nothing more than a liar" then he called james to the stand James went up on stand "do you swear to tell the whole truth and nothing but the truth?", he nodded "yes".

His lawyer questioned him first "James have you ever hit Bella Swan?" he pointed at me, "no i loved her i would never lay a hand on her", i frowned "is it true she ran away while you were sleeping?", "yes sir we had gotten in a small argument over our new intern Victoria she filed papers at the precient, she thought i was cheating on her, when i woke up she was gone" He faked a sad face, but i could see right through him "When Bella went missing for four months where were you?" he looked at him "I was working a case with Charlie I havent seen Bella since i went to the club where she works to try and bring her home" liar, "no futher questions your honor" his lawyer smiled sitting down, then Aro stood up " is it true you made drop out of college?", "no that was her choice" He shrugged, "she says you made her you wanted a stay at home wife", "she chose to drop out, and yes i will admit it was nice having a stay at home wife" he smiled, "is it true you went to the club to bring her home and she refused so you threatened her and grabbed her waist causing her pain", "NO! I went she refused to come home with me so i left i never touched her!" he looked at me making me feel like a child, "Your honor i have papers i found on " he handed the judge, and jury some papers, "when he was 15 he was sent to juvi for anger problems and also he killed a cat with his bare hands, and in my opinion a man like that could easily hurt a woman" Aro looked around the room "no futher questions" he sat down beside me, "we got this" he smiled.  
"your honor i call Charlie swan to the stand", they had him swear on the bible then George their lawyer began his questions "have you ever hit your daughter?", "no i loved my daughter she has a history of telling lies just to get attention she did it all the time" he frowned, "we have a report here saying she called the cops when she was 13 but they found nothing wrong", "yes sir she called them saying her mother was beating her, they came and found nothing wrong" he frowned again "and you had nothing to do with the kidnapping?", "no i would never hurt her she was my babygirl" he faked crying, "no futher question".  
"Charlie i have numerous reports here saying Bella was in the hospital numerous times when she was little" aro looked at the papers "a broken ankle when she was 8, a cut in her head when she was 8, near drowning, a dog attack" he kept going i remembered the dog attack i was 13 and was with my mom at her friends, her friend went to the car to get my mom a present, their dog didnt like kids and rene knew that he was a Rotwieler not fully grown, my mom knocked me off the couch when i told her no and i fell into roger and he jumped on me biting my arm, she didnt pull him off till her friend came running in. "She was a clumsy girl" he frowned, "and that dog hated kids to begin with, bella kicked him and he attacked her", Aro rolled his eyes "Is it true you went to the club where she works?", "yes but", "and is it true you hurt her while there", "it was an accident she pulled away to hard and fell back into the bar", "i wasnt refering to that but okay, she had a huge bruise on her cheek where you hit her", "no! she works with drunk men anyone could do that to her" he yelled, "ahh but your honor i have five people who witnessed what happaned that night, I have their statements here" he handed the judge and jury some more papers "No futher questions" he sighed  
"your honor i call Bella Swan to the stand" I heard Aro call and i sighed taking a breath and standing up then went over to the stand he made me swear on the bible.  
"Bella tell the court in your own words as a kid growing up what you went through", i had never told the cullens any of this not even Edward I sighed "they were great parents till i turned seven, then they started getting abusive, it started when i was 7 cause i started having an opinion and wanted to do things myself, also they started drinking", "Bella has Charlie ever hit you?", "yes", "when you were little did he hit you?", "yes, and locked me in the basment for two days", "why did he lock you in the basement?", i sighed then frowned remembering it like it was yesterday then told the story, "I was in the ninth grade, my friend Luke walked me home so i didnt have to walk alone, we were best friends so he hugged me goodbye and left, I went in and my dad was standing there his face red, he called me a little slut and said little sluts got punished, he threw me in the basment and left me there for two days, he didnt come down to check on me and i went without food or water for two days, then when he let me out he made me promise i would stop talking to Luke" I felt the tears, "Bella tell the court about your marraige to James" Aro walked back and forth "when we were dating and engaged, but when we got married it got bad, at first it was just threating me, he made me drop out of college, so i did because i didnt want to get beat, but after i dropped out the beatings started it was something diffrent everyday that made him mad, his food wasnt ready in time, or he didnt like what i cooked, then he started bringing her home" I looked at Victoria "what happened when he bought her home", "he would always rape me, but then he got tired of me and started bringing Victoria home, she worked at a strippers joint in Seattle", "wait they said she worked at the police station", "no shes a stripper", "what did they do", "he would have sex with her and make me watch, or while he was having sex with her hed have her tourture me to turn him on" I frowned, "Bella tell the court what all he did to you" Aro looked at me, "he would beat me, hit me, rape me twice everyday, throw me into things, call me names like whore slut, hed say i was too fat" i looked at the floor "Bella what happened those four months you went missing" there it was this would be my undoing "James, and Victoria showed up at the hospital, i watched as James broke a drs neck, he said victoria had taken care of the nurses, and dr she had a gun with a silencer on it, at first they took me to his house, they tied me up with steel rope, he would rape me everyday, he used a knife to cut into my skin everytime i would cry or scream. Then people started looking for me and they moved me to a old warehouse. He tied me up to to beams so i was constanly standing, then would use a whip or steel rope to beat me, and he was proud he didnt have to use a gag so he could listen to me scream while he tourtured me, then Charlie and Rene came, he let Charlie have a whip, he whipped me 20 times and for each he had a reason" and i named them all off "1 your a slut, 2 you left your husband, 3 i hate you, 4 you digscust me, 5 your hideous, 6 your fat, 7 you ran away, 9 your lazy, 10 you are engaged to another man, 11 you worked in a mans nightclub, 12 you disapoint me and your mom, 13 your a liar, 14 you slept with another man, 15 new york, 16 you never listen, 17 you hurt us all, 18 your a whore, 19 your dumb, 20 your a peice of shit! the he stopped, my mom took a bottle of vodka and dumped it on my back then in my face the pain was so horrible" I felt tears falling and i felt myself shaking "the last month i was with them they beat me with anything they could find, then i grew weaker i stopped crying out i stopped screaming i stopped caring if i lived or died some part of me welcomed death i wanted to die actually, they got bored with me and decided it was time, i passed out and when i woke up i saw water, they were going to drownd me, then some man yelled and they ran off but not before james stabbing me in the gut" i saw everything in my head like it was happening again, I heard sobs and looked around to see Esme, ALice, and Rose in tears, Carlisle had his arms wrapped around Esme as she cried, Jasper, Emmett, and Edward looked like they wanted to kill someone "no futher questions" aro smiled sitting down "Bella is it true you lied to the cops about being abused when you were little?" their lawyer looked at me "no" I looked at him, "is it true you ran away when you were 14?", "yes but..", "is it also true you hit your farther with a stick when he tried to bring you home", "yes but...", "and you were sleeping with another man while married to James?", "objection your honor i dont see how this pertains to the case" Aro stood up, "George" he looked at him, "sorry your honor, Bella isnt it true you work with drunk men", "yes" I looked at him "so they could easily kidnap you, they could easily cause you to have a bruise on your cheek, their drunk they could do anything i mean one did shoot you", "yeah but", "no futher questions" ugh i hated him, i got down and went back beside Aro "he sucks" I mummbled, Aro laughed "he likes trying to have control", "jury you may be dismissed we will pick back up in two hours after lunch" the judge stood up "well we can only hope and cross our fingers" Aro smiled as the Cullens came up to us and Alice grabbed me in a hug "no offense Aro but i gave up on crossing my fingers when i was a teen" I smiled, "it never really works any way" he laughed "uhm Ali i love you i do but can i breath" I smiled patting her back "sorry" she sniffled, then i was grabbed in a hug by Esme and Rose sniffling "okay i love you'll too" I smiled "can we go eat please" I frowned at my stomach growling "sorry" they both smiled then i was iterally picked up in a tight hug "ugh" I groaned "emmy caant breath", "sorry just glad your alive" he smiled, I shook my head "weirdo", he grinned a chessy smile "you going to hug me too?" I looked at Carlisle and Edward, Carlisle laughed and hugged me softly "everything will be fine i have a good feeling", "ehhh" i looked at him, then Edward "next" i rolled my eyes "i dont want a hug" he smiled pulling me agaisnt him and kissing me "I'm hungry" Emmett wined, "me too" I smiled, "theres this really nice place called Metropoltian Grill very nice" Aro smiled, "sounds good" Carlisle smiled.  
"Volturi" Aro looked at the waiter, and he led us to a huge table, we ordered our drinks and food then talked.  
"well Bella" Aro looked at me smiling "I have a good feeling" he smiled, "lord you and your feelings" Carlisle laughed softly, i frowned and poked at my food with a fork "i think its dead" Emmett smirked, "haha" I mummbled, "nerves?" Edward rubbed my back, I shrugged and nodded.

It was soon time to head back, i sighed from my seat as i watched them bring the four of them back in "has the jury reached a verdict?" the judge looked at them "we have your honor, we find Charlie Swan, James Hunter, Victoria Webber, and Rene Swan,," the man stopped smiling "gulity of all charges", "what!" Charlie and james jumped up "you bitch i'l kill you just wait and see I'll kill you!" James yelled trying to get away from the guards, and Aro stood up in front of me, they got them calmed back down "you four i sentence you to life in prison without parole for kidnapping, abuse, rape, and atempted murder, James and Victoria you are charged with all of that and murder" he slammed his grovel down, they bought them by our table and Aro still stood in front of me then James stopped and looked at me "watch you back little bitch, your dead, I will kill you myself!" he hissed "move it hunter!" the guard yelled shoving him "what did i say?" Aro smiled, "yeah yeah yeah the feeling" Carlisle laughed then hugged me "their gone" I stutterd and started crying why was i crying? "yes their gone you will never be hurt again" he smiled and hugged me again, "come here baby" Edward smiled hugging me "I think you should take her home Edward she's had a long day" Esmes smiled hugging me "we'll see you soon honey" she hugged me again.

I laid on the bed staring at the wall, i felt so tired and weak i hadnt really ate, laughed, smiled, r anything since i found out i had to testafie I sighed and buried my head in my pillow.  
"Bella" I sighed poking my head out from under the blanket "what?" I mummbled, he looked at me with a small smile "what?" I rolled my eyes and he came to the otherside sitting beside me "I got you a present" he smiled pulling me close to him "ugh really" I frowned, he laughed "yes really" He kissed me then got up and went out of the room then came back with a huge brown box "whats in it?" I looked at him "a surprise" he smiled, and sit the box down beside me, i raised an eyebrow and slowley opened the top of the box then a black puppy poked its head up, it was completly black, my pillow was bigger than it, with a yellow bow around its neck "a puppy?" i looked at him, and he smiled "you never had one and this little guy was being sold with his brothers and sisters outside the club" he smiled, i looked at the puppy staring at me then it barked a tiny bark, i picked him up and he licked my nose, i smiled a small smile "thank-you" i smiled looking at him as he sit beside me and kissed me " i just want you happy" he smiled, "i am, i really am i just feel out of it" I sighed, he smiled hugging me "it's over baby no one will ever hurt you again, i wont let them I will kill them" he frowned then looked at the clock "ugh i have to go to work, today we have a very important person the mayors son is having a bachlor party" he sighed, getting up "mmm fun" I mumbled looking down, "can i come? I wont work just stay in your office or sit at the bar and talk to jazz please" I looked at him, he sighed and kissed my forhead "fine" he smiled, i jumped up bringing the puppy with me and went to the bathroom, changing into my tight dark blue jeans, knee high brown leather jessica simpson platform boots with a gold buckle on the side on the ankle, and a white tanktop that wasnt low cut and didnt show anything, a black leather jacket, then brushed my hair straight, "you wanna come too Bandit?" I giggled picking him up, "babe you cant...nevermind you can bring him too" Edward sighed when i pouted holding the puppy close.  
When we got to the club all the cullens cars were there along with the bitches, Edward sighed and led me in "Belly boo!" emmett grinned, "yay your back" Alice giggled, "not back i am.." I tried to think of a way to put it "she is 2nd boss, shes not waiting tables" Edward frowned "but your back?" she giggled, "yes" I smiled and she hugged me "yay, but dont boss me like him" Rose laughed, "i wont i promise" I smiled, "puppy!" Emmett grinne picking up Bandit who was running around the club "mine" I grinned taking him "Rosie i want one", "what did i marry a child" she rolled her eyes and i laughed, "open lights" Edward mummbled leading me to his office "ugh" Rose wined

"2nd boss?" I raised an eyebrow "welp your going to be my wife so yep" he smirked kissing me then i put down bandit and he ran around then laid down, then i saw Edward watching me "what now?" I sighed, "i missed that" he stood up and walked over to me and touched my lips that were curved into a smile, "you put it back" I smiled, he kissed my forhead "i love you" he smiled, "i love you", then he kissed me and this time i let it get more intense, he ran his hands down my sides to my hips "mine" he mummbled kissing my neck then pushing my jacket off and kissed my shoulders, then a knock made me groan and roll my eyes "what!?" he hissed, "can i come in?" I reconized Tanya's voice, "ugh fine" He mummbled sitting on the edge of his desk "what?" he looked at her, "uhh i was wantng to know if maybe.." she stopped when she saw me "oh maybe later" she smiled and i rolled my eyes "no not later Tanya, Bella will be 2nd boss around here, and in the summer we will be getting married so i would appreciate it if you would stop" he sighed "now leave please" he rolled his eyes at her just standing there, she stomped out slamming the door behind her making bandit yelp "ugh" he groaned, i smiled going over to him "i think you need a distraction" I smiled, he raised an eyebrow "i think i do" he smiled kissing me again and we picked up where we left off, we didnt go hardcore, rough, nothing like that instead we made sweet slow love on the couch, we reconected, and i was aware again of how much i loved him.

**Edward isn't off the hook ;) Bella still remembers and he will screw u****p in the next chapter and Bella will get her revenge:) So Edward will get in trouble haha.  
And this isn't the last time you see James and Charlie.**


	10. Chapter 09

**Sorry it took me so long to update, I have been in the hospital but I am here now and updates will come faster I promise**

Chapter 9

I sat at the bar glaring at Tanya, Edward had touched her ass and I saw it, thats okay two can play that game, I stood up when i saw a big group of men come in, ugh it was Jacob oh well I'll get my payback with him "hello" I smiled sweetly at them "what can i start you off with?" I tilted my head at them and flipped my hair behind my shoulder "how abot a kiss" Paul and jacob smirked "maybe later if you behave" I smiled "now drinks" I smiled, "bloody marys for all" Jacob smiled, I nodded turning around and he smacked my butt, oh well pyback is a bitch and I knew Edward was helping Jasper at the bar cause we had a busy night, way busy.  
"six bloody marys jazz" I smiled, he nodded and started fixing them "Bella we need to talk" Edward looked pissed "nope I'm busy" I grabbed my tray of drinks "talk to Tanya if you need to" I shrugged and walked off to the guys "here you go" I smiled, sitting the drinks down "how about we go on a date" Jacob smiled, "mmm i think my fiance would have a problem with that" I smiled, "what he doesnt know wont hurt him" Jacb grinned.  
"Bella" Edward took my hand, "dont you'll have somone else to put your moves on" he glared at them then pulled me to his office "what the fuck Bella?" he glared at me, "payback is a bitch Edward" I mummbled, and his face turned red he picked up a lamp and threw it at the door which i was standing next to making me jump and scream then I saw James and my dad all over again and I was back to the little girl scared and shaking "Bella love god I'm sorry" He came towards me but i cowarded away, then the door came open "what the hell?" Alice looked at Edward then me "Alice go away" he mummbled, she looked at me and i nodded slowly, and she closed the door.

"Bella baby I'm sorry I just dont like seeing anyone touch you" He sighed, "and you think i do i saw you touch Tanya's ass, you have an option Edward me or her" I glared at him , he frowned then sighed and went to the door opening it "Tanya" he called, and she was in the office before i could count to ten, "ready" she giggled then looked at me, "give me a minute baby" he looked at me, i sighed rolling my eyes "fine" I walked out and went to the bar "I hate jacob black" Alice rolled her eyes carrying a tray of empty glasses "that makes two of us" I smiled, I heard a door bang against a wall and Tanya came storming out "you this is your fault, why couldnt James just kill you, everything was fine before you came" she sneered, "what are you talking about" I rolled my eyes "he fired me! He told me i was disrespecting you" she glared at me then i felt a sting on my cheek, oh hell no she did not just smack me, I jumped on her punching at anything i could touch "Bella"" Rose pulled me off "leave" rose sneered, she rolled her eyes wiping her mouth and left.

Alice was holding in her laughter then couldnt hold it anymore and burst into a fit of laughter "Shut up" I mumbled rolling my eyes and sit at the bar, "damn she left a hand print" Jasper laughed, "yeah but Bella left her with a bloody nose" Rose giggled sitting beside me, "wy arent you'll working?" Edward came out "welp brother cause we are super slow tonight" Alice rolled her eyes and sit beside me.  
"So bella i am coming to pick you up tomorrow at ten in the morning so we can go dress shopping" Alice grinned, I rolled my eyes "why" I pouted, she laughed "well because you need a dress, or you'll be walking down the aisle naked" se giggled, "wouldnt mind that one" Edward smirked making me blush, "save it for the honeymoon" Rose rolled her eyes, "save it for tonight" he corrected, "okay getting too sexual up here" Alice jumped up and went to the bathroom "she cut me off" Jasper pouted, making me laugh "sorry" I smiled, "what did you do now?" Rose shook her head laughing, "I looked at this chic in a bikini" he shrugged, Emmett laughed making Rose glare at him.  
The night continued to be slow, too slow I sighed as i threw a bunch of bottles away, then stepping outside, the night was warmer now which i was glad of, I sighed looking around the dark and empty parking lot except for our cars.  
"Bella we're out" Rose smiled hugging me "bye" i smiled and watched them leave, "ready?" I jumped, when Edward came up behind me "yeah" I smiled soflty, and we went to his car and went home.

"Bella wake up" I felt someone jump on top of me "go away pixie" i wined, "no now get your ass up" she giggled, I groaned and looked at her "okay can you get out so i can get up" i sighed, "oh please just because your naked" she rolled her eyes and got off of me then threw a dress at me "put it on, then we are leaving to go shop wedding dresses" she giggled skipping out shutting the door behind her, I shook my head and got up sliding the pink halter sundress on "I tried to stop her" Edward came in smiling "yeah right" I mummbled, he laughed pulling me close to him "i liked last night" he smiled, I smiled back and kissed him, "me too" I smiled, "that was my love well love making" he grinned kissing me and leading me back against the wall "Bella hurry up!" ALice wined, "go" he smiled kissing me again then let me go, "pull your hair up we'll be trying on alot of dresses and your hair will be in the way" Alice grinned and I pulled my hair up in a neat ponytail, "here" she handed me a pair of black platform heels, I frowned and put them on then looked at her she was in a pink flowered sundress with pink wedged heels and her hair was in a neat bun "ready?" she grinned, and i nodded slowly "cool come on, Rose is in the car" she giggle, she pulled me out to Rose's red convertible and we got in "okay so we are going to the best bridal botique i know" Alice grinned, and Rose backed up then drove off .  
Before I knew it we were parked in front of Kleinfeld, "ready?" Alice giggled jumping out of the car literally "ugh" I groaned gettin out this was going to be a long day.  
Six dresses later and i was on my seventh and this on i was in love with it, it was long, the silk on it at the bottom had silver rhinestones on it along with a design, the chest was covered in silver, and clear stones, with a sweetheart neckline.  
We ended up getting the 7th dress, along with silver heels covered in clear rhinestones, and a 5 1/2 inch heel.  
Thats when it hit me this was real, in six months i was gettin married to the man i loved and i couldn't be happier, i was ober the moon excited!


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10  
I sighed as I laid on the couch it was July already where had the time gone?  
Alice had planned everything, I figured I'd let her go and do what she wanted she decided on a purple theme which I was okay with, she got the bridesmaids and maid of honors dresses, I couldn't decide between Rose and Alice so i chose both, the invitations had been sent I actually liked the invitations, she got them for everything, the wedding, the rehersal dinner, my bridal shower, and the reception.  
The wedding invitations were purple with silver trim, silver floral designs on the purple part with silver butterflies, our names were written in fancy silver writting, a purple ribbon went across the front with a silver square in the middle with a silver and sign surronded by silver flowers, the rehersal dinner invites were purple and pink, it was covered in purple flowers, with black and purple fancy writing, the bridal shower invites were purple with a white front the writing was surronded by silver flowers, and the writing was purple and silver.

Today was the rehersal dinner, next week was the bridal shower, then the week after that was the wedding, it was going so quickly "Baby?", is shook my head looking at Edward "yeah?" I smiled, he knelt down in front of at the couch, "look I know i have sqrewed up a lot, cheating on you shit like that, I've never been used to being in a relationship, then with you I felt something I have never felt before, I'm sorry baby I ever hurt you, your my world and I cant imagine life without you" he sighed frowning, I smiled hugging him and he pulled me in his lap "I love you" he smiled kissing me "I love you" I smiled and we kissed again "ugh why arent you'll dressed?" Alice came in with Rocky behind her "Edward go get dressed, bella we have a lot of work to do" she shook her head, I groaned and stood up then she dragged me up the steps to the master bathroom, which she had so kindly filled with beauty products.

"here" she handed me a short white dress that was short in the front it came to my knees, long in the back it almost to my ankle, the chest part was covered in white sequins, I sighed sliding it on and it cut off exactly at my thighs, "sit" she ordered as I sit down on the chair in front of our huge sink, she started plucking at my hair, I closed my eyes and imagined myself somewhere else, then before I knew it she was working on my face "okay all done" she grinned, then grabbed a huge bag "my dress" she giggled, "I'm riding with you'll" she smiled and disapeared into the other bathroom, I shook my head then looked in the mirror, she had pulled all my hair to the side in a messy bun, and pinned my side bangs into the bun, it actually looked really good, she kept my makeup light thank god.

"here" Alice came back in and handed me a pair of silver peeptoe platform heels, "ugh" I moaned taking them and putting them on, the heel was at least 5 1/2 inches probably, she was wearing a blue thigh high silk one shoulder dress, her hair was spirral curled and pulled to the side, and black peeptoe platform heels that had a small black band around her ankle, and black lace on the side, "ready?" she giggled happily, "not really" I mummbled, she rolled her eyes and we went downstairs "Edward hurry up!" she yelled, "jesus I'm ready just waiting on you'll" he rolled his eyes coming out of the kitchen then his eyes fell on me "lets go!" Alice wined grabbing her purse and going outside, "wait till we get home tonight" he smirked kissing me hard, and a small moan escaaped my lips "can't wait" I smiled "move it!" she yelled, "we're coming" I sighed going out to Edward's volvo and climbing in the front "to the foundry" Alice giggled, the foundry was an old place it was huge, they held church services there, weddings, and a lot of other things, and that is where we were having the wedding, bridal shower, rehersal dinner, and reception.

"tunes" alice wined, and Edward cut the radio on Whistle was playing and Alice began dancing and singing "kill me" I mumbled and sighed.  
"we're here" finally I smiled looking at Edward "yay!" Alice screamed jumping out of the car "let's go in" she giggled, "there's food and I worked hard at decorating for the rehearsal so did mom and Rose" she giggled, grabbing my hand and pulling me inside "Alice you'd think your the one getting married..again" Edward shook his head he looked so handsome in a black suit with a purple tie, "shut up" she hissed as we walked into the chapel area "Alice when can we eat?" Emmett wined, he was wearing the same suit as Edward, so were jasper and Carlisle "after rehearsal" she grinned, the chapel was already for the big day, the benches were light brown with a huge open heart on the side, there were white and pink bouquets beside every bench, a long runner that went all the way to the alter it was light purple, and in the middle in dark purple lettering was Once Upon A Time, and on each side of the runner all the way to the alter was fake purple rose petals.

"I'm hungry" Emmett wined, "oh shutup" Alice rolled her eyes, "Emmett told you to eat before we left" Rose laughed, she was wearing a thigh high red one shoulder dress, and black platform heels, her hair was pulled up in a low ponytail, "okay so the groom and groomsmen line up over here" our pastor smiled, "uhm Carlisle can I talk to you" I looked at him "sure Bella" he smiled coming over to me "well you have been the dad I've never had, and i don't have a dad to walk me down the aisle, i was kind of wondering if you would" I frowned, "bella i would love to" he smiled and hugged me "awww" Alice cried and hugged us, "okay can we get on with this my stomach is receding" Emmett called making us laugh, "idiot" Alice shook her head, "okay so the maids of honor and bridesmaids will walk down" I watched as Alice, Rose, Angela, Jessica, and Amanda made their way down the aisle, yes me and Jessica had become good friends after Tanya was gone, and Amanda wasn't quite the bitch I thought she was.  
"okay now the bride to be will walk down with Carlisle" the pastor nodded at us, and we walked down "then I will start the ceremony, you'll say your i dos and that's that" he laughed, "sorry hurrying for Emmett" he smiled, and we laughed, "food now?" he smiled "yes Emmett" Rose shook her head, "yes! to the banquet hall" he took off out the door "my son" Esme smiled hugging me "he's a idiot" Alice mumbled, "Alice" Esme looked at her "sorry mom" she laughed and walked out.  
"the banquet hall won't look like this at the wedding reception, Alice is having us come in tomorrow and re decorate" Esme laughed as w walked to it, "of course" I laughed, "she wants it to be a surprise to you'll" Rose sighed coming up behind us, when we walked in there were six round tables covered in light pink table cloths, wine glasses, purple plates, tiny white candles, in the middle were round cylinder vases with white lilis in them, there was a seprate table with a white table cloth, it was covered in heart shaped cookies, with a purple tag on it saying Edward and Bella 07-05-13, and pictures that had been taken of Edward and me.  
"everyone sit and food will be served!" Alice yelled as we sat beside Esme and Carlisle "bossy" I mummbled looking at her, the silverware on the table in tiny black letters written on them were I do and me too, clever Alice.  
We ate and talked even danced a little, then everyone was getting tired so the dinner slowly came to an end, "bye" I called as Edward and I walked out, when we got home he shut and locked the door then turned and looked at me "what?" I smiled, he smiled and picked me up holding me against the wall kissing me hard and deep, I moaned as he kissed and nipped at my neck, I pushed his jacket off and he pushed me down on the couch and kissed down my leg and removed my heels, "two weeks and your mine forever" he smiled looking in my eyes "mmm I was your forever when we first kissed" I smiled and he kissed me again "god I love you so much baby" he smiled, "I love you" I smiled and with that we made love, slow passionate love all through the night.

I woke up to the smell of bacon and sausage, I smiled and sit up holding the sheet around me then got up and grabbed his t shirt it came to my thighs, and went downstairs to the kitchen "mmm bacon" I giggled, Edward smiled and put a plate on the table with bacon, eggs, and french toast, "yum" i giggled and sat down and started eating, after I was finished I took the plate to the sink and her grabbed me from behind "you should wear my shirts more often" he whispered in my ear "maybe i will" I smiled turning around and kissing him hard, he picked me up and sat me on the counter so i was level with him, he grinned and pushed into me making me cry out "mmm that's right baby" he moaned in my ear as he pushed inside of me "oh god"I moaned and gripped at his bare back probably leaving scratches.  
He was the ma I loved and the man I was marrying in a couple weeks, i couldnt wait to be I was over the moon excited, and as we made love on every available surface in the kitchen I knew there was never going to be another man for me, Edward was the one I wanted and he one I was completely in love with.


End file.
